


触电

by cavolo



Series: 光电效应 [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 无论相信与否，命运最终将他们指向了对方。





	1. 玻璃之城

**Author's Note:**

> 虚构。主观臆测。刻板印象。OOC。前任。NC-17片段。  
> 他们属于育碧，不属于我。请勿当真。
> 
> 我闪生日快乐。  
> 作为我最常用的干员，我花了一点时间来研究他的故事，构筑了一个我流OOC闪盾的框架，写下了这段不太波澜也不太平坦的爱情之路。Elias也需要有个人为他充电——简单来说是赌气要写一个他们让彼此幸福的故事。  
> 重建一个属于闪盾的背景故事算是满足了我的恶趣味，希望大家喜欢这个版本。  
> 准备时间很仓促，有很多地方都有待修改。

序

 

Achtung！Hochspannung, Lebensgefahr!

 

 

 

《玻璃之城》

 

#

中年的随军牧师坐在他的房间里埋头整理一部分的战地书信。头顶的电灯时不时闪烁，发出嗞嗞的电流声。  
“牧师先生，您在吗？”门外响起年轻却沉稳的声音，他非常熟悉。  
牧师高声回应道：“进来吧！Elias。”  
门外的人说：“您的耳朵真灵。”  
话音未落，一个穿着整齐制服的年轻士兵打开门，大步走了进来。  
“您好。少校又命令我跑腿了。”Elias递出厚厚一沓书信交给牧师。  
牧师接过来，笑着说：“因为你跑得快，孩子。”  
Elias微微低下头，嘟囔，“谢谢夸奖。”  
“你也写了吗？给家人的信。”牧师招呼他坐下，转身给他倒茶。  
“没有，”Elias摇摇头，“我答应他们，我会回去的。”  
牧师放下热茶，朝他招手，说：“坐一下，总是跑来跑去，你应该累了。”  
Elias不好拒绝，听话坐了下来，那杯热得冒气的茶，左看右看都难以下嘴。  
“好些小伙子们来找我谈心，都忐忑不安的。你感觉怎么样？”  
“……说实话，很可怕。但不是战争那一方面的。”  
牧师在Elias的对面坐下来，一脸慈爱地引导他：“放轻松，跟我说说，Elias。承认害怕并不可耻。”  
Elias捧着茶水，在小小的杯口里寻觅自己的倒影，想了很久，才开口说：”不，我很好，谢谢您的关心。”  
牧师点点头，说：“你不必感到拘束，孩子，我随时欢迎你来倾诉。你谦逊、和善、刻苦、勤奋，我能预见你会成为一名优秀的士兵。”  
“嗯，谢谢您……”  
又来了。Elias不擅长应对夸奖，只好通过喝茶来掩饰他的别扭……差些烫伤舌头了。  
牧师脸上挂着平和的微笑，单手放到胸前的十字架上，似乎下一秒就能引用出任何《圣经》里的句子或者故事来开解他。  
他没有留给牧师时间来安慰他，连忙起身，充满敬意地朝牧师点头，“叨扰够久了，我得回去汇报任务。谢谢您的热茶。”  
牧师走上前拥抱他，说： “战争会结束的，善良的孩子。上帝佑你平安无事。”  
Elias有礼貌地回抱他，感激他的祝福。  
关上门后，Elias抹了一把脸。他应该走了。  
神明没什么用。我们得靠自己。  
这是他的爷爷的笔记里批注的一句话。爷爷曾经服役于国防军，并在1942年投身到南斯拉夫战场。在他小的时候，爷爷经常讲从军的故事。去年，Elias怀揣憧憬，跟随他的脚步加入到军队——  
可是，瞧瞧，50多年后，他们到底又在做些什么？  
他一点也不希望家人收到第二封从南斯拉夫寄回的、带着战地邮戳的信件。

 

#

 

Elias向少校汇报完任务，转角便看见挎着步枪的Erwin教官朝他迎面走来。敬礼后，他们并肩前往兵营。  
“你把信件都收集完了吗？”教官问。  
Elias回答：“是的。”  
“完蛋，”教官连忙从口袋里抽出一份折叠再折叠的信封，苦笑说：“看来我错过递交时间了。”  
“没关系的，我能赶在晚饭前给您送过去。”Elias伸出手，一脸真诚，“您知道，我跑得快。”  
Erwin教官问道：“真的可以吗？”在得到Elias肯定的点头后，他把信交出去，自豪地微笑，“不愧是我最骄傲的学员！”  
Elias有点害羞，鼓起腮帮子，默默收好信件。  
“我要去瞭望塔。”Erwin教官在下一个路口准备左转，他叮嘱Elias：“凡事小心。”  
Elias拉住他，不安地问：“长官，我们会出动吗？”  
他不希望战争发生。所有人都不希望战争发生。  
Erwin教官摸了摸下巴的胡渣，沉思良久，反问他：“打个比方，你得到命令必须进攻，你会怎么做？”  
战斗机的发动机，轰隆隆的噪声，撕裂了平静的蔚蓝天空，飞速掠过时投下一片阴影，遮盖了Elias苦楚挣扎的脸庞。  
他垂头丧耳小声道：“……我会服从命令。”  
教官拍拍他的肩膀，“Elias，你是个优秀的士兵，别担心太多。”  
“是的，长官。”  
“这个给你啦，”Erwin教官又从口袋里掏出一颗包装简陋的糖果，塞到Elias手里，笑道：“就当是额外帮我跑腿的酬劳。”  
Elias坚定拒绝，“不，我只是做了自己该做的……”  
“收好。”教官双手怜悯地揉了揉他的脸颊，便转身离开了。  
Elias站在原地，抛玩那颗糖果。好极了，他又得到了一颗超难吃的糖果。  
这是一种味道怪异的糖果，天晓得Erwin怎么搞到手的。估计是以草本植物为原料制成的，糖果略带苦涩，就像他倍感复杂的内心一样。  
这是Elias有关科索沃战争最直接的感官记忆。

 

 


	2. 井底之蛙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设章。

#

小Elias又一次在季节更替的时段感冒了。  
他喉咙极痛，说不出话，还伴随着时不时的咳嗽。妈妈勒令他在房间休息。他不可以到附近的公园奔跑，不可以在院子里踢球，唯一的消遣是房间里堆积如山的书籍，然而大部分书他已经读过，没有新意。  
Elias期待到爷爷家住上一段日子。他那些杂七杂八的问题，爷爷会不厌其烦地一一解答，而不是像其他大人那样、简单粗暴用“长大后你自然会知晓的”搪塞过去。爷爷还会带他去爬山，小山就在不远的郊区，爬上山顶，能目睹到最漂亮的日出和日落。可惜的是，他没能痛痛快快地玩上几天，流感病毒就找上门来了。他厌烦自己羸弱的身体。  
Elias捂起嘴巴咳嗽。很快，他感到口干舌燥，再也躺不住了，于是离开房间，想要到厨房倒一杯水。没想到会偷听到大人们的讨论。

“父亲，你是认真的吗？”爸爸的话语里充满了怀疑。爷爷的发言不可置疑，“体育馆是最好的选择。”  
“但是……”  
“Elias远没有你想象的那么脆弱。他能适应的。”  
“好吧，我相信你的判断。”  
他们似乎背着他决定下一些重要的事情。懂事的小Elias蹑手蹑脚回到床上。  
大人们也总是搬出这一句，“有必要时我会让你知道的，不要问东问西。”

#

傍晚，爷爷拄着拐杖，慢慢踱步到门口。他有每天饭前散步的习惯。  
Elias果断放弃了电视里的动物纪录片，从沙发上跳下来，也想出门走走。  
“你的感冒……”妈妈担忧地皱起眉。  
“我没事的，妈妈！适当的运动有益于身体，不是吗？”Elias强忍喉咙的疼痛，露出乖巧的微笑，证明他精神状态良好。  
妈妈问坐在另一边的女儿：“Monika，你愿意去吗？”  
她正聚精会神地收听电台节目，摇了摇头，说：“Elias想和爷爷散步。那儿没我的事。”  
“你怎么可以对弟弟漠不关心？”  
“我们每晚都有一起睡前阅读啊。对吧？”Monika调皮地朝弟弟使眼色；Elias也向她快速眨眼，打心底感激她的好意。  
妈妈无可奈何，给儿子披上一件外套，心软地抚摸他的脸颊，说：“路上小心。”  
Elias点点头，快步跟上爷爷。

“噢，Elias，你也想散步吗？”爷爷揉揉他的头发。  
“是的！”他舒展双手，抱怨道：“一直被困在房间里，我会无聊死的。”  
他们手牵着手，走在爷爷固定的散步小道上。通常是沿着街道直走，穿过街区公园，然后再回家。  
秋天的脚步悄然而至，黑夜降临得更快了，天空一片昏暗，星星们默默闪烁着无名的光芒。  
Elias的双手手心里各有一大块在出生时便与他共存的狰狞的伤疤，几乎占据了整个掌心，如今躺在爷爷宽大粗糙的手里。  
“Elias，你的伤口有发作吗？”  
“从来没有。”  
老人若有所思。片刻后，他清了清嗓，中气十足的声音说：“我给你讲一个故事。”  
Elias绽放笑容，爷爷的故事绝对没有重复，每一个都是崭新的——有时他不禁纳闷，爷爷是怎么得知这些故事的。  
“故事的主人公是两个古希腊人，我给他们起名叫Phílippos和Helenē。他们生长在一起，彼此相亲相爱，是一家人。他们恭恭敬敬地向诸神献上祭品，祈求诸神的保护。”  
“然而，宙斯忌惮他们强大的力量，担心他们颠覆奥林匹斯，于是残忍地降下制裁之雷，将他们从中间劈开两半。他们变成了两个个体，身体撕裂的地方留下了作为证据的伤疤，还被分隔到遥远的两地。许许多多处境如Phílippos和Helenē的人们，全部分散在世界各地。所有人终其一生都在寻找自己原来的伴侣，渴望合二为一。由于他们不再是一体了，因此，我们也称他们为彼此的‘灵魂伴侣’，意为‘肉身尽管分离，灵魂仍然相依’。”  
这个故事并没有让Elias感到可怕或者恶心。相反，他同情他们，他问：“后来呢？”  
“故事不会结束。Elias，我们都是故事里被分开的人，穷尽一生去寻找命定的另一半。”  
“那么，爷爷也有伤疤吗？”写满好奇的蓝眼睛直直地盯着老者。  
“不是任何人都如此幸运，我的孩子。”  
“为什么？‘所有人都是被一分为二的’，不是吗？”  
“时间久了，伤口的痛便自然会遗忘。人类是很容易遗忘的生物。”这次，爷爷只给了他一个含糊其辞的答案。  
Elias见他沉默不语，思考片刻后，问道：“那么多人没有找到灵魂伴侣，为什么我就必须要做这件事情？就因为我拥有伤疤吗？”  
“不，是因为孤独啊，Elias。”爷爷淡淡地笑了，捏着孙子的手，轻轻地晃动。


	3. 通天之塔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设章。

#

开学第一周，班上的孩子们已经畏惧Elias Kötz了。他的手上长着很可怕的疤痕。只有坏孩子才会受伤、才会有伤疤。  
Elias未曾想过它们会令人畏缩。Elias与它们相依相存，它们没有伤害他的生命，所以家人们对此视若无睹；小学时，大家推崇标新立异，Elias是最酷的孩子；他的玩伴们并不在乎它们是怎么来的，每个人都知道Elias是个好相与的朋友。直至今天，Elias才意识到，这该死的天生的伤疤会使人疏远他、歧视他。  
那些恐慌、冰冷的视线下，Elias浑身不自然。哪怕Elias想办法和他们友好相处，他们也只会若有若无地躲开他。  
于是他开始习惯蜷缩手掌和回避握手。他不愿意再向外人展露他的手心。  
这副丑陋的疤痕，使他与众不同，使他孤独。  
在给家人的信中，Elias写道：正在适应学校生活。课程内容非常有趣。他过得很好，交了几个朋友。  
他不敢告诉他们事实，他向他们撒谎了。他第一次撒谎，真庆幸这只是一封信件，他们或许识破不出这是谎言。  
学校生活并不有趣。他过得不好不坏。没人欺负他，因为没人敢靠近他。他的朋友个数为零。他只有这对可怖的疤痕和图书馆大量的藏书与他作伴。除了这些，他还喜欢操场边上那棵大树，那里人烟稀少，荫蔽之下，适合读书或者午睡。  
他一度痛恨这副伤疤。  
很快，他便会回忆起那那则神秘的故事——这是他和灵魂伴侣的印记。他不得不开始认真思考这个问题。也许世界上存在另外一个人，正在经历和他一样的事情。  
异想天开的念头突然从脑海中冒出来，Elias停下了书写。至少还有那个人与他为友，对抗这些冷漠的目光，这给了他莫大的勇气。  
他不能认输，不能屈服。  
再次提起笔时，他写下：别担心，我真的很享受校园生活。

#

Elias已经意识到这种被孤立的状态没法打破。如非必要，孩子们根本不愿与他交谈。  
他别无选择，只好珍惜这份孤单。  
讽刺的是，这份难得的宁静和独立，提供了一个绝佳的提升机会。他大量地阅读，避开人群和交往。因为经常造访图书馆，管理员女士和他保持着良好的关系，她是学校里为数不多Elias能放心交流的人，很多时候Elias还会帮助她整理书架——他已经记住了什么书大概放在什么位置了。  
他深知这样的生活是畸形的，但他欣然接受了命运扇给他的一巴掌。  
不过他找到了能够填补内心空缺的办法，那就是使自己变得更优秀。  
他的努力最终转化为一个个无法被忽视的优异成绩。孩子们重新认识他，带着复杂的目的接近他，Elias感到加倍的孤单，可他都设法微笑着面对，回头却在内心向他的灵魂伴侣倾诉他的痛苦。

灵魂伴侣。  
这是一个不可理喻的概念。  
夜深人静时，Elias猜想，是大家都不相信灵魂伴侣的存在，才渐渐失去伤疤？还是失去了伤疤，才遗忘了灵魂伴侣？  
他躺在床上，凝视自己的双手。  
“我不确定我们能不能找到对方，”他自言自语，“但我不想放弃。”  
在他的脑海中，他的灵魂伴侣是留着柔软长发、有一双深情的褐色眼眸的少女，她喜欢穿着浅色的裙子，戴着白色的蕾丝手套以遮盖摄人心魄的丑陋伤疤，白皙的脸庞上挂着自信的笑容。  
“你也一样吗？”  
空荡荡的宿舍里回响着Elias的白日梦话。  
他孤单，但不孤独。  
他会带着他的伤痕一起活下去。

#

一个年后，所有的学生重新分班。Elias松了一口气，可以不用面对怪异的视线了。  
过去的假期里，他向爷爷倾诉了学校的经历——只有他能理解他的内心。老人温柔地摸摸他的头，说：“’上帝借由各种途径使人变得孤独,好让我们可以走向自己。’珍惜独自成长的时光。”  
Elias说：“黑塞的《德米安》。”  
爷爷笑着颔首。随后，他交给他简单的绷带包扎方法，Elias可以假装双手有伤，用白色的纱布带缠绕他的掌心。这看起来相当吸引注意，但起码他不必回避握手了。  
他一向的和善和幽默终于派上用场，令他在新同学中备受欢迎。  
他也分到了新的两人宿舍。新的室友是一个喋喋不休的家伙，他视Elias为对手，老想着超越他，但无论是考试成绩还是跑步速度，他都输多赢少。只要不咄咄逼人，他还是个蛮好的家伙，Elias在写给家人的信里评价道。

#

舒服的春风吹过树的叶片，沙沙作响。Elias搂着课本，在树下打盹。  
“喂！醒一醒！”  
一副吵吵嚷嚷的声音冲击着耳膜，Elias揉揉睡眼。  
“你太吵啦，Luke……”他抱怨道。  
Luke笑嘻嘻地说：“上课啦！迟到啦！”  
“好吧……哈啊～”Elias抱着书打哈欠，跟上了室友的脚步。  
他们小声交谈等会儿上课的内容。  
“物理老师们想当然地以为他们的课程很好玩。”  
“不讨厌物理，可是我并不擅长。”  
Luke夸张地喷气，讥讽说：“你可是最棒的学生！”  
Elias给他一个无奈的眼神，“你亲眼见证过我在实验课上的糟糕表现。”  
“当然咯，我就坐在你旁边。但是……”Luke在教室门口停下脚步，瞅了瞅他，嘀咕道：“你仍然得到了老师的表扬。”

#

下课后有好些同学来请教问题，Elias都一一完美地给他们解答了，然后在大家的称赞中微微红了耳朵。  
Luke坐在他旁边，撇嘴，讽刺说：“谁说自己不擅长物理来着？”  
Elias整理自己的课本和文具，回答：“我确实不擅长。”  
“可那不妨碍你解开那道题？”  
“是的，我的朋友。”  
Luke戳了戳他的额头，佯装生气说：“你太嚣张了，我得想个办法杀杀你的气焰。”  
“你想怎样比试？你跑不过我，也考不过我。”Elias举起课本挡住了Luke的拳头。  
“太让人火大了！”Luke踹了一脚课桌。  
他们笑着在走廊上追逐。诚然，Elias跑得更快，轻轻松松地甩开了他，来到中午午睡的那棵树下。他平复呼吸，过了差不多半分钟，Luke才追上来，上气不接下气。  
“……怎么又是我输！”Luke气愤地抱怨道。  
“休息一下吧。”  
Elias不管他同意与否，将课本丢一边，坐到草地上，望着远处运动场上正在踢足球的男孩，陷入了沉思。  
Luke在他身边坐下来。  
“你想踢球吗？”  
Elias摇头，“没有心情。”  
Luke哼了一声，狐疑地说：“乐天派也会有心情不好的时候吗？”

他们静静地坐着。  
Luke冷不丁地说：“我真嫉妒你。”  
Elias不知就里，问：“什么？”  
“无论你到哪里，总是人见人爱。”  
Elias不为所动。他只是做了自己该做的，并没有故意讨谁欢心。更何况，Luke根本不知道他入学时的惨状。  
Luke伸了个懒腰，“这里的风好舒服，难怪你喜欢在这里午睡。”  
Elias闭目养身，双手交叠放在肚子上，“嗯”了一声。  
不知不觉中，他睡着了。  
他梦见了两个相依的人，体型相近，面容模糊。其中一人双手流血不止，跪在地上；另外一人搂着那个人的肩膀给他支撑。  
他的心随着一声声压抑的饱含痛苦的吸气声而收紧，渐渐难以呼吸，最后惊醒。  
他睁开双眼，只见Luke的脸近在咫尺。他下意识屏住呼吸，呼吸几近停止。除了家人，他没有亲近的朋友。漫长的孤单后，他似乎重新找回了情感的波动。  
Luke的金发在微风中飘动，棕色的眼眸眨动，脸上是担心的表情，“是不是做噩梦了？你的脸色看起来很差。”  
“可能……”Elias喘气，赶紧移开视线。他的耳朵有点烫。  
Luke坐回去。过了一会儿，又问：“你在想什么？”  
Elias不禁握紧拳头，“一个故事，很古老的故事。”  
“怎样的故事？”  
“我猜应该是亲情，友情之类的。抱歉，我很久之前听过一次，已经忘得差不多了。突然梦见罢了。”  
“说来听听？”  
Elias把Phílippos和Helenē的故事复述出来。  
Luke支着脑袋想了半天，然后纳闷道：“两个人的合体？那怎么可能？”  
他向Elias要了草稿纸和铅笔，凭想象画出了长成一个球的两个人。

Elias震惊了。  
他幻想中的Phílippos和Helenē是手牵手的两个人，Luke笔下的却是一只怪物：一个头上有两张脸，共享一个圆形的身体，用八肢翻滚行走的怪物。  
他突然不想要什么灵魂伴侣了。他不要变成这样。  
太恶心了，说实话。  
“嘿，Elias？你还好吗？”  
“我很好……Luke，你赢了，我可画不出这样来……”  
“真的吗？我终于打败了你一次！”  
“是的……完完全全输了啊……”  
Luke开心地把那张可怕的素描送给了Elias，然后加入到踢球的队伍中。  
Elias心中百味杂陈。

#

他回到宿舍，翻出一个信封，将画纸封印起来，锁进抽屉中。  
他没心情和人交往。他需要一些属于自己个人的时间，清理一下他的大脑，洗刷掉脑海中那张恶心的素描画……还有那个长发棕眸的女孩的美好幻想。  
Elias想要在信封上写下爷爷的地址，给他寄去Luke的画作，并跟他讨论Phílippos和Helenē的真实体态。他没有那么做。哪怕他寄出去，也不会有回信到来。  
爷爷已经不在了。

#

那是去年夏天的事情。  
葬礼上，客人们以一种奇怪的目光对比抽噎不止的姐姐Monika和异常平静的弟弟Elias。  
他多次眼睛湿润，眼泪却没能流下来。天气热得要死，但他浑身的血液冻得结冰。  
他用手埋住脸，发出一声呜咽。  
他安慰自己，是见鬼的灵魂伴侣捂住了他的眼睛。  
他渴望世上唯一理解他的爷爷能给他一个答案，为什么他会有这么莫名其妙的心理？但是，失去了充满智慧的人生导师，他必须依靠自己在黑暗的隧道中摸索前进的路。  
如果走不出隧道，他会在这里迷失自己，迷失灵魂。

#

18岁那年，Elias顺利从HBG毕业，以优异的成绩毕业，获得国际学士学位。  
爷爷去世的空虚迅速袭来——以往他总是用学业来填充自己，回到家后， 他无可避免地要面对事实了。  
妈妈欣慰地拥抱他，亲吻他的脸颊。意想不到的是，她居然提起了爷爷。  
“既然你已经成人，我依据他的嘱托，转交这个。”  
她拿出一个密封完好的纸箱，上面写着“致Elias”。  
他认出了那是爷爷的字迹，笔锋潇洒，苍劲有力。他接了过来，双手颤抖。  
“我应该留你一个人拆开它。你爷爷吩咐过，这是给你的礼物。”  
Elias脚步飘忽地上了楼，回到房间里。他剪开封口的胶带，打开了箱子。  
箱子装有一本破烂的皮革笔记本和张泛黄的老照片。

老照片里，年轻时的爷爷身穿军装，挎着救护包，背景是昏暗的军营。  
Elias浅浅地笑了，心道，他没有胡编乱造，真的在军营里呆过。

接着，他小心翻开那本笔记本。爷爷在笔记本里记录了很多东西：有他身为医护人员的经验和知识，在战场上的心得，一些零零散散的日记、批语和动植物观察记录……结尾，则是他对年纪最小、最为疼爱的孙子的寄语——独立，然后再去爱人。  
熟悉的字样，熟悉的话语，他脑子里一遍遍响着老人的肺腑之言，只觉眼睛酸涩，不忍地别过头去，顿时泪如泉涌。他花了整整4年时间悼念，如今无意开启了记忆的闸门，往日的温馨潮水般迅速吞没他，使他窒息。  
他终于为溘然长逝的爷爷落泪了，在一个没有观众的地方。他紧紧地攥紧拳头，指甲陷入伤疤中，激起麻痹一般的痛感。  
Elias依然坚信不疑，这个世界上，只有爷爷最理解他。  
他想给他看看Luke画得那张可怕的素描，想跟他抱怨那张画给他脆弱的心灵带来了多大的摧毁；然而，他已经不能再向爷爷撒娇了。  
他一声不吭地掉眼泪，水滴落到笔记本上，化开一滩黑色的墨晕。  
而他的灵魂伴侣，依旧不见踪影。

#

Elias已经18岁了，他必须履行兵役。  
在那之前，他和邻居家的Anna感情很好，他的妈妈一度认为他们在交往。  
Elias入伍的日子越来越近，但是他对Anna的各种暗示无动于衷。他们最后一次见面时，这个金色马尾的女孩害羞地亲了亲他的脸颊。  
他也礼貌性送她一个亲吻。  
然而，他们不可能走到一块儿。Elias的心被灵魂伴侣的枷锁捆绑，为前置图景所限制，他保留得太多。

Elias向往军队，很大程度上是受到了爷爷的影响。  
他已经不是那个体弱多病的小孩子。充分的锻炼使他成为一个杰出的运动员，他会好好利用自身的优势。  
这也是爷爷的功劳：正是他提议让Elias进入HBG学习的。  
Elias想，他欠了爷爷良多；该如何回报这份深情，答案也在笔记中写得非常清楚了。


	4. 分岔路口

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设章。

#

科索沃战争最终以南斯拉夫从科索沃撤军、北约宣布暂停空袭告终。这场长达78天的轰炸，摧毁了众多设施，折磨了所有人的心，也改变了巴尔干地区的战略格局。

士兵们终于可以回家了。他们拥抱，欢呼。  
几个相熟的战友冲过来抱住Elias，将他举起来，大叫：“我们回家咯！”  
“我知道！快点放我下来！”  
最后他是在旅长的集合口令声中被解救出来的。

#

经过一年多的训练，Elias完全适应了军队里的生活，也交了许多年龄相仿的朋友。他们没人好奇Elias从哪里毕业、学业多优秀，也不在意Elias总是遮掩他的手掌；他们只看重能力，互相竞争，互相扶持，共同进步。  
Elias喜欢干净利索的相处模式，喜欢纯粹的朋友。  
然而，他已经在炮火声中感知到内心的真实愿望，它强烈到无法忽视、否认的地步。  
年仅19岁的年轻士兵Elias Kötz没有感到自己在这场战争中是“正义的伙伴”。  
他厌恶战争，厌恶强权，甚至有一丁点儿厌恶与之结盟的自己。

#

Elias从军队回到家的那天，生性开朗的妈妈破天荒地抱着他痛哭。爸爸红了眼眶，站在一旁安慰她。Elias不确定在外留学的姐姐是否也关注了东欧的战争。

晚上，妈妈在厨房张罗晚餐，Elias和爸爸坐在餐桌前。  
“我没有预料到战争会爆发。”爸爸沉吟道。  
Elias尽可能用幽默的口吻去回答他：“在开始轰炸的前一秒，我们全都在兵营里向上帝祈祷政治手段能和平化解危机。轰炸的第二天，我们继续祈祷。第三天，第四天……”  
爸爸还想讨论下去，却被妈妈打断了。  
“别谈这些倒胃口的。”她面上布满阴霾，将菜端上台面。  
Elias摸了摸鼻子，欲盖弥彰地岔开话题：“是我喜欢的烤土豆！”  
“快尝尝！”妈妈强撑起笑容。  
“比军营里的好吃多了！呃……”意识到自己说了最不该说的，Elias含着叉子，浑身僵硬，目光轮流扫过表情沉重的父母，不知所措地小声说：“我很抱歉。”

#

“爸爸？你找我，是吗？”  
Elias推开书房的门，探头进去。  
“进来，孩子。”  
父子俩坐在书房的沙发上。  
“我想和你谈谈。”  
“关于战争？”Elias挑起眉头。  
爸爸抚摸他的后背，说：“是的。别告诉你妈妈，她很担心你，根本听不进去坏消息。”  
“没什么值得担心的，我又不是飞行员。”   
爸爸叹气道：“尤其是我们没有收到你的来信……”  
沉默片刻后，Elias垂下眼睛，揉了揉后颈。这是他紧张无措时的习惯性动作。  
“抱歉，我怕那只会令你们更加揪心，所以我没有写。”  
爸爸搂过他的肩膀；他已经长大了，肩膀宽厚结实，是训练有素的士兵。  
“你可以跟我说实话。”  
“好吧……我搞不懂该写什么。我的恐惧？不行。我的工作？保密。心理状况？不清楚。很多我的朋友写了不止一页纸，他们有很多想要倾诉，仿佛末日即将到来。坐在兵营里，我的脑袋一片空白。我……我就是不知道从战场寄回家的信里该讲述什么。”  
Elias低下头，“对不起……我爱你们。”  
“没关系，我们也爱你。”  
他们久久拥抱在一起，直到妈妈在楼下大喊大叫，说Monika从维也纳的大学赶回来了。显然，她是为了弟弟而来的。  
爸爸说：“看来，这是我们团聚的日子。”   
Elias也不由自主微笑起来。他决定暂时把大义抛在脑后，先放纵自己喘一口气，尽情享受和家人的欢聚时刻。

#

正义从来没有离开过他的心头。一旦有空，他便会思考，他是否真的合适……合适待在军队。  
事实证明，科索沃的战场让他重新思量自己的选择。他想要凭自己的双手保护无辜的人们，保护无数个家庭。恰恰也是科索沃战争，无辜的人们受到伤害，无数个家庭奔波流浪。  
他盯着自己狰狞的双手，仿佛那副伤疤会流出血液来。  
他无人可以倾诉。  
熟悉的孤单感再度笼罩他，像一张巨大的蜘蛛网，紧紧缠绕，无法挣脱。

#

Elias沉迷在提升自己的同时，妈妈的本性也显露了：她开始担心孩子的感情生活了。  
“为什么你不试试和Anna再续前缘？你们曾经成双成对。”  
Elias抱着她递给他的水果碗，无奈地叹道：“妈妈，那是多少年前的事情了……Anna已经有男朋友了。”  
“你总不能一直孤独一生啊，我的儿子。”她爱恋地抚摸他的脸颊。Elias已经不是小孩了，但是她的习惯仍然保留了下来，每当她忧心忡忡，她便会触碰孩子们的脸颊。  
“我不孤独，我——”Elias噎住。他不能谈论灵魂伴侣的事情，否则妈妈会认为他疯了才认定虚无缥缈的传说。  
“我很好，妈妈。我有喜欢的事情，坚持做下去，这令我很享受。”  
最终他的真诚笑容打动了她，她点点头，不再逼问。

#

Elias足够清楚自己的本心。  
他没法在尚未理清自己的欲求的时期，投入一段真挚的感情。他还会有所保留。最终让一切都变得一团糟。他需要时间去沉淀。  
目前，他没有把单身当成一个亟待解决的问题。

他有更看重的事情。  
在拉力和推力的同时作用下，他作出了人生中第三重要的决定：明天提交申请加入GSG-9的志愿书。前两个分别是加入军队和离开军队。  
他的教官，Erwin中尉曾就此和他谈过心。  
“想好了吗？那里可同军队不一样。但愿你搞明白了反恐警察的含义。”  
Elias低下头来，注视自己缠满拳击绷带的手掌，淡淡地说：“我曾经有过很多幻想，但科索沃改变了一切。在没有对错之分的战场上和同样保家卫国的军人互相射击……我很难继续下去。”  
教官拍拍他的肩膀。 “孩子，我知道你的矛盾心理。你总是那么充满同理心，理性、独立地思考。”  
“不确定我是否准备好接受您的夸奖。”Elias自嘲道。  
教官微微一笑，他眼角的鱼尾纹说明他并不年轻，但他注视下的年轻人还有很多机会和时间。有些时候，他待这个孩子如亲弟弟，给他建议，指引，希望他走得更好更远。而现在，他不想说挽留的话。Elias总要遵循自己的意志活下去。  
“你是一个善良的孩子，经历了这么多，我很高兴见到你仍然能保持本心。无论你即将到达什么地方、什么部队，我也希望你能记住……”  
他双手搭在Elias的双肩上，语调轻松地说：“在战场上，你需要做一个士兵；但是，下了战场，那是另外一码事了。”  
Elias思考了很久，最终轻轻点了点头。  
“你老是把自己都往自己肩上扛：成功是大家的，失败是你一个人的。这样很不好。Elias，试着给你的同伴更多的信任，和他们一起分担。别压垮自己。”  
“谢谢您……我会好好考虑的。”

#

餐桌上，妈妈对他说：“我希望你抽出半天的时间，去见见我的朋友的女儿，她叫Julia，和你一样也喜欢读书，思考。你们一定能成为好朋友的。”  
Elias皱起眉，慢慢放下手中的叉子，神色复杂。他还不想要什么女朋友。目睹军营里的战友们抱怨和女友相处的时间变少，他反而更加珍惜自由的独身时光。  
妈妈静静地看着他，“答应我，Elias，去见见她。”  
但是爸爸说：“不要强迫Elias做他不喜欢的事情。你之前都没有逼Monika找男朋友，不是吗？”  
“这不一样，Monika和Robin都快结婚了！”  
“他会自己寻找自己的幸福。”爸爸手指敲着餐桌。  
Elias很感激爸爸站在他这边。不过，倘若他的约会能让妈妈安心，那么他会去做。  
“我答应你，妈妈。”说罢，他面无表情地重新开始进食。  
妈妈终于笑了，“相信我，你们会成为好朋友的。”

#

是的，妈妈说得不错，Elias和Julia确确实实成为了好朋友。  
他们一起逛书店，喝咖啡，闲聊；他们谈得来，但也仅仅局限在朋友。  
因为Elias没有意向把他们的感情往纵深方向发展下去。他不认为自己已经达到了可以去爱人的标准。  
直到有一天，Elias发觉了Julia手上的一道细长的疤痕。  
他的心脏激烈跳动。  
“你的伤口是怎么了？”   
Julia回答：“愚蠢的可以，小时候的自作自受，被刀割开的。”  
Elias感觉有一盆冰水混合物倒在他的头上，失望极了。她不是他的同类。  
“那一定很痛……”他干巴巴地说。  
所幸她的注意力集中在Elias推荐给她的一本新书上，心不在焉，“我已经忘了它带来的痛处了。”  
他心下了然，Julia是失去伤疤的人。

#

Julia给他的感觉是一位知心好友。她有主见，做事干脆利落，也很温柔，爱猫。  
Elias很喜欢她。在爷爷去世以后，他很久没有体会过这种和别人畅谈的快感。  
当Julia建议他们交往时，Elias考虑了一个晚上，还是答应了。  
他们的相处方式也很奇怪，两个人都很少谈及内心的情感，更多时候是进行理性的辩论，和互相推荐阅读书目。

#

Elias热爱他的工作：反恐，保护人们……尽管有点可怕，但是他能坚持下来。  
在孟买爆发恐怖袭击事件后，他得知了GSG-9正准备派遣一支训练员部队前往印度，参与到印度警方的培训中。  
这是一个不容错过的机会。Elias毫不犹豫地递交了申请，默默期待他的东方之行。  
但是Julia的反应在他的预料之外。  
她邀请他约会，询问他关于结婚的想法。  
“结婚？……会不会太快了？”Elias揉了揉后颈。  
“我们已经28岁了。”  
“我知道，但是……”  
“有什么难处你可以直说。”Julia向来如此，善解人意，但说话一针见血。  
“好吧。实话告诉你，Julia，下个月，我要进入印度编组。”  
她很震惊，高声责问：“为什么不早些告诉我？要去多久？”  
Elias有点被吓住了，小声说：“我认为这是我的个人决定。……抱歉。估计会在那里呆上一段时间。”  
她没有死缠烂打，继而又问：“你高兴吗？去印度。”  
“我想是的。”  
Julia从提包里取出一本精装的E·M·福斯特的《印度之行》——这是她向Elias借来的书。物归原主后，她微笑着宣布结束他们2年的情侣关系，并祝他一切顺利。  
Elias既感激也愧疚。她是个好姑娘，尽管不是他的灵魂伴侣。可他还不确定他想要和谁过怎样的生活。他不容许自己轻率地应允下一段婚姻。

他爱Julia——大概是的吧，Elias微微皱眉思考。但是，事情的发展和他想象中的相差甚远。  
他很自私，在事业和爱情之间，选择了自己更喜欢的一项。他接受不了Julia对未来的设想：结婚，生子，退役，经营一个温馨又普通的家庭。这些都不是他的欲求。  
他自嘲地想，我又搞砸了。

#

“欢迎回来。你的约会怎么样？开心吗？”妈妈笑容满面地问道。  
“我们完了，妈妈。关于将来，我们有太多意见分歧了。”Elias解开拳击绷带，丢到一边，然后泄气一样瘫倒在沙发上。

他突然问：“妈妈，你相信命运吗？我在想，命中注定的伴侣是否真的存在？”  
“不，我觉得那是理想主义的想法。但是，你爸爸做到了。”妈妈一边打扫卫生，一边甜甜地笑道。  
Elias无奈地翻了个白眼，抱怨说：“好，好，我知道你们相爱得很，于是我得以坐在这里跟你对话。”  
“是的，你和Monika都是我们的爱情的见证。所以，我只希望你们过得开心。如果和Julia交往让你难过，我不会指责你选择和她分开。”  
“不是那样的，但是谢谢你，妈妈……”Elias闭上眼睛，让自己的心休息一下。  
至少他可以逃去印度，反思这段恋情。  
反思自己的任性和懦弱。

#

失去了Julia的陪伴，Elias近来的乐趣是在爷爷的藏书里汲取知识。他总能从老人的批注中找到眼前一亮的东西。  
有一本薄薄的小册子吸引了他的注意，它夹杂在哲学书目中，泛黄的封面上写着“柏拉图”和“会饮篇”。好奇心驱使他取下来翻阅。  
书里有一页折了起来，记载着灵魂伴侣的故事，但书中的记载与爷爷的故事有所出入。首先，书里只讲了那么一类人，并没有提及名字。其次，书中不局限于男性和女性——Phílippos和Helenē——还有两个男性和两个女性组成的共同体。这是Elias从来没有想到过的。  
他不禁想象：是否灵魂伴侣有可能由同性构成？   
他的脑海里闪过很多张面孔：幻想中的长发褐眸女孩，亲密的室友Luke，朦胧爱慕他的Anna，刚刚变为前任的Julia，还有他在快速反应部队和GSG-9里认识的好友和同事……  
万一他的灵魂伴侣其实是个男人？   
他们可以并肩作战……Elias想。不只是精神上的互相支撑，还可以是在战场上合作：Elias用盾牌保护他，而他照看着Elias的六点钟方向。  
Elias把小册子放回到书架上，摇了摇头——那只是一个美好的奢望。


	5. 天使在路上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设章。  
> （班哥终于出现了）

#

Elias提了提他的背包。汉诺威的火车站人山人海，他几乎找不到出口的方向了。  
远处有一个人朝他挥手，喊着他的名字。  
那是他在快速反应部队认识的军医，Friedrich。他在退役后在家族的诊所从事外科手术工作。  
“我第一次来到汉诺威！”Elias到处好奇的张望，像个小孩子一样。  
“收起你傻乎乎的表情。难以置信你是GSG-9的精英分子！” Friedrich调侃他。  
他们是好朋友。尽管在Friedrich退役后，他们仍然保持着联系。得知Elias准备动身前往印度，他邀请Elias到他的家乡旅游。在部队时，他经常向Elias吹嘘汉诺威的美景。  
Elias计划在这里逗留3天，暂住Friedrich的单身公寓。

#

很难说Elias是个倒霉的人，但是概率极小的事情让他赶上了。  
他和Friedrich在酒吧喝完啤酒准备回家，路过街角时，他的眼睛锐利地发现了灯光照不到的阴暗处倒下了一个人。不顾好友的阻拦，Elias走上前查看。那个人右腹有严重的刀伤。  
“我们应该救他！”Elias焦急地对Friedrich说。他是医生，他肯定有办法的。这个伤口还不算太致命。  
“但是……”一向善良的Friedrich却犹豫了。  
Elias难以想象曾经容忍不得战友身上一点小伤的军医居然犹豫了。  
“但是什么？”  
Friedrich凑到他耳边低语：“看这个标志……他是‘地狱天使’的人。你听说过吗？一个贩毒匪帮。他是汉诺威分会的。”  
Elias的心沉了下来。  
一个匪帮。他的敌人。  
但是眼前这个男人让他心软了。他和影视作品里的匪帮没有两样：灰黑色的皮衣和配套的皮手套、厚厚的络腮胡子、深秋天气里看上去冷飕飕的光头、纹身遍布皮肤……然而，他并不肥胖，看起来也不像是决不洗澡的脏家伙。Elias想象出了他驾驶着大功率摩托车的画面，一定既滑稽又帅气。  
“我有一种奇怪的预感……我必须救他，不然我会后悔的。”Elias抬起头，用坚定的眼神看向好友。  
Friedrich 咬了咬下唇，孤注一掷似的说：“好吧……谁让你在战场上救过我一命。”

他们给昏迷的男人做了止血，开车将男人送到诊所。

#

Friedrich尽可能少惊动值班的护士，快速地处理好这个棘手的病人。

Elias说不出原因，但是他希望那个陌生的男人能活下来——甚至他的直觉强烈地告诉他，这个男人会顽强地活下来。他的手心有一丝刺痛感，像是遭到了细针的刺穿。  
但他是一个匪帮分子……  
Elias坐在诊室外的凳子上，前臂撑着大腿，把脸埋在手心里。

#

Friedrich从诊室走出来。  
“他情况怎么样了？”  
“失血，睡眠不足，嗑药过头……一般的小混混的毛病，他全都有。” Friedrich耸了耸肩，然后问：“你想怎么处置他？”  
“什么意思？”  
“人是你坚持要救的，我帮了你这个忙。但是我不会留着他。说实话，他只会给我们带来麻烦。”  
Elias再次低下头思考。Friedrich说得对。  
他感激医生的善举，然后请求他允许伤者呆一个晚上，明天早上6点前，若他没有醒过来，Elias也会想办法弄走他。  
Friedrich叹了一口气，答应了。他尊重Elias的选择，留下他一个人坐在病床边，反省自己是不是捅了马蜂窝。

#

Elias趴在病床边睡着了。他又一次梦见了那两个模糊的人像。这一次，他们没有相拥。他们发生了争执。其中一个人举起手枪，瞄准跪在地上、双手鲜血潺潺的另一个人；被威胁的人丝毫没有退缩，他痛得身体抽搐，但平静地接受了打入他的头颅的子弹。  
Elias惊醒，心脏怦怦直跳，冷汗湿透了T恤。他大口吸入冰冷的空气，呼出内心的悸动。病床上的男人皱着眉头，睡得极不安稳。  
Elias讥笑道：“我们都是受难者。”  
他伸出手，轻轻揉开病患眉间的皱起，轻声说：“至少您应该睡好一点。”  
过了一会儿，那个男人慢慢睁开了眼睛。可能是被轻柔的按摩惊扰了。  
Elias收回手，道歉：“对不起，弄醒了您。”  
这个虚弱的陌生人眨了眨眼，苍白的嘴唇包围在浓密的褐色胡子中。Elias不倾向于留很长的胡子，那会让他戴面罩很不舒服。  
然而，这个男人有一双神奇的眼睛，深深吸引着Elias：纯粹干净的深褐色，透出冰冷的气息，仿佛已经置之度外，但也可能只是没睡醒。  
然后他看向Elias。他们默默无言，眼睛深深对视。  
“感觉还好吗？”Elias轻声问。  
陌生人点点头，嗓音沙哑道：“是的……”  
他的口音不像单纯的本地人，反而有种为了融入而刻意地模仿。  
Elias笑了笑，“按道理说，您醒了就应该离开这里。别忙着否认，我能看出来，您不是……一般人。”他选择了一种委婉的表达方式。  
陌生人只是盯着他，现在他的眼里多了警惕。  
Elias拨开衣袖，看了看时间，继续说：“但是我觉得您应该多加休息。”  
陌生人抓过他的手，紧紧盯着他的腕表，然后明显松了一口气。  
Elias不明就里，告诉他：“现在是凌晨4点23分。”  
陌生人颔首，不再说话，合上眼眸后，很快再度昏睡过去。  
Elias一直守在他床边。他感觉自己有责任看好他。

#

半个小时后，陌生人醒过来。这次，他似乎睡得好多了。  
他接过Elias递给他的矿泉水，真诚地说：“谢谢您。”  
他同之前有所区别了，但具体的细节Elias说不清楚。  
陌生人坚持自己离开。Elias根据Friedrich的叮嘱，领着他到后门——他不能给Friedrich添更多的麻烦。  
“请您千万别再血淋淋地昏迷在垃圾堆里。我很难再救您第二次了。”  
陌生人深深看了他一眼。  
鉴于他是一个光头且留着大络腮胡的匪帮，Elias没有理由对他抱有特别的好感，可是他身上确实存在着Elias不能挪开视线的东西……那是什么？  
“是啊，您也保重……条子。”陌生人挑起嘴角，趁着Elias愣住的时候，消失在后街的小巷里。  
Elias自言自语：“你怎么知道我是——”  
哦，该死。Elias想起了他的手表，懊恼自己的大意：服役版的潜水表，表盘上刻有GSG-9的标志。


	6. 东方之行

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回归人物资料。

#

在抵达南亚次大陆前，Elias对印度的想法停留在表层的对异域风情的欣赏上。直到现在，他才亲眼见识到真正的印度。  
热带风光让人耳目一新，印度洋上的飞鱼，棕榈树林，蓝孔雀——这里是迄今为止Elias生活过的气候最炎热的地方。  
在基地呆了一段时间，他结交了一位印度方面的年轻的训练员。在工作之余，他们就东西方文化的差异有过不少启发性的交谈，很快成为了朋友。当对方热情地提出要带他领略印度的风土人情时，Elias毫不犹豫答应了。  
街上的喧闹和欧洲的并不相同。人们有的穿现代服饰，有的身披红色或橙色的僧服，有的光着膀子。到处人潮涌动，好几次Elias都差点走失。空气中，令人反胃的垃圾味和不知名的香料味神奇地融汇，夹杂着若隐若现的檀香，一哄而上强奸他脆弱的嗅神经系统。  
可是，当他看见远处一座座轮廓朦胧的寺庙和街头举止怪异的苦行者时，心中却找到了奇异的平和。有别于欧洲的理性氛围，这里随处是心灵与自然的直接对话，一切都要通过灵魂而不是思辨来领悟。  
所有都和想象中的不同，Elias觉得心理上还能接受，虽然他的鼻子苦不堪言。  
让他最震惊的要数恒河。  
印度人的母亲河，在那里，生与死就像一场旋回。亡者的骨灰被撒进河里，有些尸骸甚至随着河水冲上了岸滩搁浅在岸上，同时，河边的阶梯上，众多鲜活的生命正在洗漱沐浴。  
Elias感觉胃里的咖喱在沸腾。

#

忽略掉不利于身心健康的部分，Elias适应得不错。  
印度宗教的神奇力量，带给他的是另一种有别于基督的灵魂触动。他不自觉地向那些修行者学习，往内心深处探求，从中寻找光亮，期望理解“梵我一如”的境界。  
阅读从印度朋友处借来的英译本的《奥义书》后，他越来越多想到命运、生死和轮回。  
每每他试图通往自己，笼罩他的孤独开始快速膨胀。  
Elias坐在训练基地的一个阴凉的角落里。他的手心忽然作痛。  
“你又在提醒我不要忘记你吗？”Elias已经习惯了时不时的伤口发作，所以他自在地忽略掉它，盖上书，闭上眼，享受雨后闷热的休息时光。

#

“你今晚很安静。”他的室友Leon说。  
Elias丢开那本烧脑的哲学典籍，甩甩头说：“我在想一点事情。”  
“是烦恼吗？”  
“大概吧……想我为什么还是单身。”Elias调侃。他当然不是受囿于单身的孤独，只是这样听起来比较好理解。  
Leon吃惊地看向他，语气里带着怀疑，说：“你没有对象？一个都没有？”  
Elias尴尬地挠了挠头，“有过一个。不过我们完了。她想尽快结婚，而我，”他耸肩，“千里迢迢来到了这里，辜负所有人的期望，只想做自己认为正确的事情、从事危险又引以为豪的职业。”  
“我觉得这样挺好的，”Leon咧嘴笑道，递给他香烟和打火机，“别灰心，Elias。你是个很赞的男人，总有一天你会找到对的那个人的。”  
“听着好像你有很多经验。”Elias摆手拒绝了。他不抽烟。  
Leon点燃了香烟，嘴角带着甜蜜的笑容看向远方的点点灯光，慢悠悠地说：“是啊……我有过很多段糟糕的感情，不是被抛弃就是被背叛。”  
“我很同情你，不过你应该听得够多了。”  
“嘿，去你的！我跟你说，命运让我遇上了美丽的Karl！他爱我，我也爱他……”Leon的表情看上去幸福至极，Elias也替他感到高兴，但他还是得不合时宜地问了一句：“原谅我。你的伴侣是……男士？”  
“是啊。”Leon爽快点头，告诉Elias他有多迷恋Karl，还说了很多他们之间甜蜜的小事。  
Elias越听越发愣。他们的恋情对比上Elias自己的，他反思自己对Julia的感觉似乎远达不到这个程度，爱恋对他而言骤然都是陌生的。他只好结结巴巴说：“祝福你们。”  
“你恐同吗？”Leon后知后觉，皱起眉，担心地问：“我说了一些让你不舒服的话？”  
“重点不是这里……我不确定。从来没有接触过同性恋者。不过我不介意和你交朋友，”Elias老实地告诉他，不忘加上一点幽默，“我们离家很远。如果你胆敢劈腿，我就会跟你的伴侣打小报告。”  
他大笑起来，捶打Elias的肩头，“放屁，我对他一心一意！当然了，你尽管试试看。”

#

Leon和他的伴侣的事情确实启发了Elias。  
在这之前，他对同性生活伴侣略有耳闻，未曾亲眼见过。现在看来，他们和普通男女恋人并无差别——至少从Leon口中的恩爱事迹中听起来。  
Elias的情感经历算不上丰富，但是他对爱情有过很多思考。Leon的话让他找到了新的思路。  
无疑，短时间内他不准备开启一段爱情。他喜欢纯粹的东西，有一点理想主义的色彩，可那是他的另一人生目标：找到一个和他契合的爱人，能够尽情倾斜他的爱情，同时对方也爱他。  
他不否认他现在有点孤单。但他从来不感到孤独，他有灵魂伴侣——好吧，某种程度上，这只是个借口，本质上是他有热爱的事业在填满他的空虚。  
他在努力理清自己。他快30岁了，内心却还是那个20岁出头的小伙子，坚守着爷爷对他的寄语：独立，然后再去爱人。他想成为一个值得被爱的人，而不是渴望爱情、一味索求的黑洞。  
爱情是爱情，不是创可贴，不能用来疗伤。一旦他怀着空虚的心境踏入爱情，他只会大失所望——他的伴侣同样枯竭，他们都没有爱人的能力，只能互相施压，成为彼此的负担，最后爆发冲突，一拍两散。  
这是一场悲剧，不是Elias想要的爱情。


	7. 破晓时分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设章。

#

印度发生的一切历历在目。Elias放下手机，看向窗外。细小的雪粒缓缓飘落，无声地降临在街道上。他无厘头地想到，印度不会下雪。  
“过几天我要去一趟汉堡。”   
“怎么了这是？”爸爸问。  
“参加同事的婚礼。他刚刚来电话邀请我了。”  
“你……”妈妈欲言又止，然后不再说话。  
爸爸若无其事地翻看报纸，平淡地说：“是个好消息。”  
Elias点头。

#

昨天，他无意听见了妈妈和朋友的电话聊天。他深知不应该躲在墙后偷听，但是她们的话题让他很难不在意。  
“唉……我真的很担心，Elias似乎完全不想结婚。我搞不懂他的心思。”  
“或许你说得对，我应该给他多一点时间……”  
“可是Heidi，你了解我：看着他独身一人，我很难过。”  
“我明白他安于现状……但是5年后呢？10年后呢？”  
Elias听不下去了，他挪开沉重的步伐，静悄悄回到房间。  
他坐在床上，摩擦自己双手的伤痕，突然笑了。妈妈爱他，但永远不能理解他。  
他需要掌握足够大的力量，才能驱使自己去爱人。  
因为，爱情没法填补孤独。爱人之间至少要有一方具备爱人的能力，而不是一味地索取爱。  
他想要成为输出爱的那方。

#

Elias抓紧手机，紧张地问：“爸爸，你认为……你是怎么想的？关于男人和男人，登记为生活伴侣，像普通男女情侣一样组成家庭。”  
“那是他们选择的生活方式。你想问什么？亲爱的。”  
“我……”  
爸爸静静地说：“我们只希望你能开心。”  
“我不知道，爸爸……我不知道……”Elias烦恼地抱住脑袋。  
妈妈纠结了一会儿，终于忍不住坐到他身边，抚摸他的肩膀，“不管男女，我祝愿你能找到挚爱，并且别忘了跟我们分享你的快乐。”  
“谢谢……我爱你们。”  
“我们也爱你，Elias。”

#

万一他的灵魂伴侣是男人……  
Elias终于提起劲来思考自己的终身大事了。


	8. 小心触电

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 班哥终于来啦。

#

Elias一早起来便蠢蠢不安。  
“你今天很奇怪。”Marius说。他和Stefan端着早餐的托盘，坐到他对面的位置上。  
“我很紧张。”Elias揉着脖子。  
Stefan吃了一口酸奶，问：“为啥？新室友？”  
Elias点头。

是的！他们的宿舍B-032要来新室友了！  
这个四人间目前只住了三个人，再进来一位同事，这再正常不过了；可Elias不由得感到慌张。  
“但愿不是奇怪的家伙。”   
Elias说：“万一被你说中了呢？”  
Marius冷静回道：“那么，我们派出你来制服他。”  
“为什么是我？！”  
“你有盾牌。”Stefan大声笑起来。

#

上午的训练结束后，Marius和Stefan耐不住饥饿，直奔食堂。Elias出了一身汗，他没法忍受身上的脏衣服，于是他决定先回宿舍换一件衣服。  
他在走廊见到一个陌生的男人，手里拿着一张便签纸；旁边是一个黑色的拉杆箱，贴满了波普风格的贴纸。  
他的身高和Marius差不过，留着兵营里千篇一律的寸头，发色是深棕色，鼻梁高挺，胡子刮得很干净，上身是橄榄绿色的卫衣，下身是浅蓝色的牛仔裤——还带破洞的，和鼠灰色的板鞋。  
那个男人注意到他的视线，回过头来和他对视。他的眼睛令Elias萌生出一种通电的感觉。他的手心痛到发麻。  
“您好。”Elias跟他打招呼。  
对方小声说：“您好。”  
“您在干什么？”  
“……找门牌。”  
“或许我能帮上忙？”  
“B-032。请问在哪里？”  
Elias脸上的笑容僵住了。该死，这就是他的新室友？   
不好的预感都灵验了。他给对方的第一印象大概是：身上有臭汗味；头发……也是寸头，没有很乱，棒！；身上有灰尘，是搏击训练时蹭到的。操，太丢脸了！Elias在心里尖叫。  
“您怎么了？”那个人微微皱起眉。  
他的皱眉，Elias似曾相识。  
“我很好。……走吧，我带您找B-032。” 

Elias领着他来到门口。  
陌生人开口说：“谢谢您——”  
话音未落，Elias从口袋里掏出了钥匙，打开了宿舍门。  
陌生人诧异地瞪大了眼睛。  
“呃，抱歉，没有及时自我介绍……刚刚的情况有点尴尬。”Elias笑笑，伸出绷带缠绕的右手，“正式向您介绍自己，Elias Kötz。欢迎加入我们，新室友。”  
那人愣了愣，然后同他握手，淡淡地说：“Dominic Brunsmeier。不需要用敬语。”  
“你也一样。”  
出于自身的原因，Elias养成了留意别人手心的坏习惯。于是他看见Brunsmeier的手心也有类似的伤疤。  
……天呐。  
Dominic点了点头，问：“互称名字，可以吗？”  
Elias笑道：“当然。”  
他暗自松了一口气。新室友似乎不是Marius口中的怪家伙。  
“所以，”Dominic拉着他的行李进来，好奇地四周环顾，“我的床是哪张？”  
Elias指了指靠里面的下铺，“那个。你的上面是Stefan……啊，他们等下回来，你会见到他们的。”  
Elias走进去，站到Dominic旁边，说：“你的隔壁是我，我上面是Marius。至于这边——”他继续往里面走，那里摆放了四套桌椅，其中三套在使用中。  
“这是Marius的，”堪称杂乱，摆满了细小的零件，电线和图纸。  
“这是Stefan的，”摊开了几份报纸，下面藏着体育杂志。  
“这是我的。”Elias的桌子上放了文件，几本精装书籍，还有一些工具书。  
“这边的柜子放衣服，窗边的柜子放杂物。记住，你是三号。”  
Dominic颔首。他好像不怎么喜欢说话。  
“没有想到你这么快来了……其实我回来是换衣服的。” Elias从自己的衣柜里取出一套衣服，比划了几下。  
“不用顾忌我。”Dominic打开行李箱，开始收拾东西。  
“好。”Elias看了眼他忙碌的背影，转身走进卫生间。纵使再好奇，他也不能第一天见面就问人家手上的伤口的事情。

#

刚开始的两个星期，Dominic表现得很安分。  
他成熟，老练，无论何时都板着一张无所谓的脸，却有着严峻的棱角，在某些方面不容妥协。  
大家都适应了新同事的存在，尽管他加入的时机很稀奇。

#

第一批受害者是Elias和Stefan。  
Elias在预备递交的报告中发现了夹杂着一张大尺度的女模裸体写真。比起勃起的欲望，他更多是吸了一口凉气，赶紧抽出来揉成一团塞入口袋里，然后淡定地在上司的呼召下走进办公室，再走出来。  
回到宿舍，他将那个纸团丢到地上，暴跳如雷：“谁他妈把这种东西夹在我的任务报告里的！”幸好他有检查的习惯，不然，这种东西送到上司面前……他根本不敢想象。  
Dominic捡起那张纸，慢慢摊开，一边问：“怎么了？……哇哦。”他睁大了眼睛，展示给好奇的Marius和Stefan。  
“我的Pamela Horton！”Stefan哭喊着夺走皱巴巴的海报，心碎地抚平它。  
“这是你干的吗？！真的吗？Stefan？！把色情写真夹在我的任务报告里？！”Elias压低愤怒的声音，以免隔壁宿舍的人听见。  
Stefan拼命摇头，崩溃地说：“我没有！我很珍惜她……你根本不懂我心里有多难过！”  
“我才不在乎你到底多喜欢裸体女模！”Elias抓狂了，“她出现在我的报告里！我在老大喊我进去前3秒翻出来的！3秒！如果我没有最终检查，我就完了！”  
Marius同意，“那很可怕。”  
Dominic瞅了瞅怒火中烧的Elias，问：“你不欣赏Pamela Horton吗？”  
Elias生气地甩手，怒目圆瞪：“这不是时候！我的工作比这片破纸重要得多！”  
“噢，你是性冷淡还是什么的吗？”Dominic的语气平平，其背后却蕴藏着笑意。  
“别称她为破纸！”Stefan声泪俱下地控诉。  
“这就是一张破纸！撸你的管去吧！”Elias朝Stefan吼道，然后回过头来瞪了眼Dominic，说：“我是不是性冷淡和你半点关系都没有。”  
Dominic耸了耸肩，终于暴露出嘴角的奸笑，说：“我和关系大着呢。我可以给你提供Stefan珍藏的2012年度花花公子玩伴女郎的海报啊。”  
短暂的寂静后，Marius叹气道：“所以，这是你干的好事。”  
Stefan震惊了，“你怎么把她从我的柜子里偷出来的？”  
Dominic吐了吐舌头，说：“Bandit自有办法。”   
Elias的拳头握得咔咔响，咬牙切齿，“我想打你。”  
“你不会的。”Dominic似笑非笑。

#

第二批受害者是包括Marius在内的几个技术人员。  
他们的工具被做了手脚，一通电便短路，引发总开关跳闸，还烧坏了一块实验电路板。  
Dominic躲在试验室外，听着Marius在里面骂娘，噗嗤地笑出声来。

#

第三批受害者是第二小队的女士们。  
她们的更衣室被投放了上十只手心大的、长着毛茸茸的长腿的蜘蛛。  
Elias无力吐槽了，“你是小学生吗？Brunsmeier先生。用蜘蛛吓唬女性？”  
Dominic耸了耸肩，说：“起作用了，不是吗？”

#

受害者陆陆续续出现。由于Dominic丝毫不收敛，现在全基地都知道他是恶作剧之星了。  
Elias心力交瘁。他很努力去阻止Dominic的行为，可惜屡屡以失败而告终。

但是Dominic不恶整人的时候，往往很严肃正经。  
他处理文书工作很流畅，Elias羡慕不已。  
“如果你花上整整一年去练习怎么写这些该死的报告和表格，你也可以做到。”Dominic一边闲聊一边打字，像机器人那样一心二用。

#

事实上，Dominic和Elias、和Marius的感情还过得去，甚至他们已经不能在他整蛊别人时忍住笑声了——虽然打心底里同情那些可怜的同伴。  
自从第一次之后，Dominic对他们两人的恶整力度明显减小了，这引起了Stefan的强烈不满，但还说不上讨厌。演习的时候，他们配合得不错，Dominic在工作时表现出的专业性让人刮目相看——Stefan只是不喜欢他“虐待”自己的写真珍藏。


	9. 当年今日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 相认啦。

#

Elias回到宿舍时，Marius堵在门口，一脸沉重。  
“你身体不舒服吗？”Elias问。  
Marius摇摇头，说：“我很好，谢——”  
他话音未落，房间里爆发出吵架的声音。  
“你真的很恶心！吃屎去吧！”  
“倒胃口，我为什么要吃你个婊子养的？”  
“再说一遍？！”  
他们不可置信地冲进去。Stefan和Dominic站在房间里，一副准备开打的姿态。  
Marius上前拉住Dominic，连忙劝说：“你不会是想再去指挥部喝洗碗水泡的速溶咖啡吧？”他之前和第一小队的人打架，就被抓去严惩警告了。  
Dominic甩开了Marius的手，淡淡说了一句“不”，然后朝Stefan竖中指，面无表情地走了。  
Marius叹了一口气，说：“Stefan，自己找个办法解决——这次是你不对。我不会再替你擦屁股了。”  
Stefan哼了一声，自顾自离开了。

#

“他们又怎么了？”Elias的头隐隐作痛。  
Marius撕开巧克力的包装，咬了一口，把剩下的抛给Elias，“你听到那些流言了，对吗？”  
Elias盘腿坐在床上，吃着巧克力，点头。  
“你指那些说Dominic的恶作剧害他的前同事提早退役的？还是说他曾经是瘾君子还卖过可卡因的？还是他曾经亲手杀了一同执行任务的战友的？”  
Marius走过来，坐到Dominic的床上，和Elias面对面。他们的脸色都不太好看。  
“那些是真的还是假的？是真是假到底重不重要？……我不清楚。”  
Elias颔首，他很能理解Marius的心情。  
“他确实是个混球；但不是那种混球。”Marius从Dominic的枕头底下抽出一本剪贴本。  
Elias接过来翻开一看，里面是从2010年起国内发生的或大或小的毒品案件和恐怖袭击的报纸剪贴，旁边备注了在行动中失去性命的警察的名字、代号和生日日期。  
Marius轻声说：“天天枕着最痛恨的两样东西睡觉……他梦里都在工作吗？”  
Elias无话可说。他把剪贴本放回原处。“你是怎么发现的？”  
“一个休息日。你和Stefan不在，我晚起了，醒来瞥见他坐在床上，看着这本东西，拳头攥得老紧，那挺吓人的。”Marius拍了拍枕头，藏好剪贴本。  
Elias低头，“无论他有没有恶整同事至提前退役——说他瘾君子和谋杀战友……他一定很受伤。”  
“我持怀疑态度；他看上去已经不想打理自己的形象了。”Marius的轻描淡写让Elias的心更加难过。  
真的没有人在乎Dominic的感受吗？他并不是那么坏的家伙……  
“话题回到刚刚他们的吵架，”Marius话锋一转，盯着Elias，“你猜Stefan说什么新鲜的谣言？”  
“总不会指控Dominic乘着夜色会谋杀我们吧？”  
Marius摇头，“他说，Dominic是同性恋。”  
“哈？”Elias挑起一边眉毛，费解地问：“Dominic是不是同性恋，跟他、跟我、跟全部外人有什么关系吗？”  
Marius抬了抬眉毛，接下去：“他还说，Dominic喜欢你。”  
Elias张大了嘴巴。  
“我被卷入绯闻事件了？”他恍惚道。  
Marius没心没肺地笑了，“是啊。心情如何？”  
“莫大的荣幸。毕竟Dominic是个冷漠但是很辣的家伙——开玩笑的。”Elias眨了眨眼。  
Marius站起来说：“很高兴得知你不会因为流言蜚语而沮丧。”  
“你要去哪里？”  
“停机坪。有一些保修工作等着我呢。”  
“噢，你们都撇下我。”  
“你可以去找Dominic，告诉他你觉得他很辣。他应该会开心的。”

#

午后开始下起雨，水滴窸窸窣窣作响，充当了最好的阅读背景声。  
房门被打开的时候，Elias刚好合上书本，转动他酸痛的脖子。  
是Stefan回来了。  
“处理好了吗？”Elias问他。  
他不说话，坐到自己的椅子上，一脸懊悔。  
“你得道歉。你说的话太伤人了。”  
“我以为他会回来。”  
“没有。我一直在这里等，但他没有出现。”  
Stefan苦恼地问：“怎么开口比较容易？”  
“Marius说到做到，他这次肯定不会帮你了。我试试把Dominic找回来，然后你试试对着他大吼‘对不起’。”

#

Elias在基地里瞎转，哪儿都没有Dominic的身影。反而他在食堂见到了Monika Weiss。  
金色短发的女士热情地跟他打招呼。Elias也报以微笑。  
很多时候，Weiss让他想到自己的姐姐。  
“你也饿了吗？”她问。  
Elias摇头，“我在找人。”  
她追问：“Brunsmeier？”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“我的室友告诉我，他在追求你。”  
Elias无奈地说：“我听到的版本和这个不一样。”  
“你们到底怎么回事？”  
“目前还是纯洁的友谊。如果有关我们的绯闻继续传播，很难说我对他的感觉会不会变质。”   
Monika假笑了两声，说：“但愿谣言会很快停止。”

#

雨越下越大。  
Elias找遍了所有的室内设施，仍然没有发现Dominic。  
“他不会在外面吧？”Elias喃喃自语，望向训练场的方向，看见有一个单薄的人影伫立在跑道上，仰着头，任凭滂沱大雨将他吞噬。  
他走近一点，果然是他要找的人。  
“Dominic！”  
雨声几乎把他的呼唤掩盖过去。  
但是他听见了，扭过头来。雨水顺着他的发梢滴落到脸颊上，再滑落地面。  
Elias站在屋檐下朝他喊道：“你在做什么傻事？给我滚过来！”  
Dominic做了一个赶他走的手势。  
Elias是个做不到袖手旁观的人。只要他再迈出一步，他就会从头湿到脚；如果他不迈出这一步，他不可能碰到Dominic，更别说把他带回去。  
于是他义无反顾冲进大雨中，在Dominic骇然的神色中，强硬地抓住他的手腕。  
“你到底在干嘛？洗澡吗？”Elias嘲讽道，“我是不是应该给你捎一点沐浴露？”  
Dominic甩不开他，只好说：“别多管闲事。”  
Elias骂回去：“你不睡在我隔壁的话，我会的！”  
Dominic低下头，低声说：“我在做测试。”  
“什么？”  
“你的经验：心情不好的时候，跑步会有助于缓解压力。我在测试这是否可行。”  
Elias气笑了，“下着大雨还到室外跑圈！我太佩服你了！我带你去看心理专家，好吗？”  
他拉着Dominic回到屋檐下。他们都浑身湿透，只好脱掉训练服外套。  
Dominic的手臂全是难以理解的文身，白色背心下也透出胸口的图案。  
初见时朦胧的记忆变得清晰起来，Elias下意识道：“等等——”  
Dominic困惑地望向他。  
Elias一会儿看看他的文身，一会儿看看他的脸，眉头紧锁。最后，他在腹部比划了两下，问：“你是不是，右腹有一道刀伤？”  
Dominic掀起衣摆，露出清晰的疤痕。  
“是你！”Elias立即爆发出笑声。  
他笑了好一会儿，在Dominic嫌弃的目光中，说：“我记得你，汉诺威的‘天使’。没想到你居然把胡子都剃掉了！不能怪我一时间认不出你来。”  
这回轮到Dominic僵住了。“你——”  
Elias朝他龇牙。  
“你是那个傻乎乎的条子？”Dominic的表情开始扭曲。  
“我不承认这个称号，但——是的！好久没见！”  
Dominic也笑了，说：“惊喜！我也是条子。”  
他们站在那里傻笑，直到雨势渐渐变小。

#

他们在体育馆的更衣室里换上备用的衣服，然后坐在地上有一搭没一搭地聊天。  
“为什么你会在这里？或者反过来，为什么你会在哪里？”Elias很好奇他的真实身份。  
Dominic漫不经心说：“想知道的话，给我最好的啤酒。”  
“先让我猜一下：你绝不可能是浪子回头。”  
深褐色的眼睛遇上他的蓝眸。  
“你这么肯定？我不是什么瘾君子、毒品贩、二五仔？”  
Elias摊手，“我觉得，如果你真的是那种人，你不会心平气和跟我聊天。无论是现在，还是在汉诺威。”  
他握紧拳头说：“我当时感到了命运的呼召。放任你死在那里，我一定会后悔的。”  
“我欠你一句‘谢谢’，也欠你一条性命。”Dominic的声音听起来无比真挚。真罕见。  
“给你一个机会报答我。”Elias笑道，“摊开你的手。”  
Dominic隐去眼中刺痛的神色，照做了。  
Elias捧着他的手。他果然没有看错，Dominic手心上的疤痕和他的非常相似。  
他解开绷带，也秀出自己的手心。  
“嗨，同类。”Elias故作轻松地说，“可能这就是我必须要救你的原因吧。命运什么的？”  
Dominic默默收回手，俨然一副受到创伤的表情。  
“我已经过了相信那些东西的年纪了。”他对他说。


	10. 电火花

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开启感情线。

#

促成了Dominic和Stefan的和好，Elias的注意力终于得以转移。  
“谣言到底是哪里出来的？”   
Marius举手附和：“好问题，Elias。我也想知道。”  
他们三人的目光集中在Stefan身上。于是他坦白了，是队内一个相熟的人在传播。  
“第一突击队的。你们认识吗？那些事情听起来都挺真实的。”  
Dominic翘起手，想了想，然后说：“一个BGS的老同事。没想到这个嘴碎的家伙还没被开除出队。难怪Ced的事情也被翻出来了。以前他追过一个喜欢我的女孩，被拒绝后开始来针对我。很奇怪是吧？我拒绝她和她拒绝他并不存在任何关联。”  
Marius问：“你是怎样拒绝她的？”  
Elias扶额，“这个话题是不是偏离中心了？”  
“我告诉她，我是同性恋。”Dominic露出恶作剧成功时的笑容。说罢，转身离开了房间。  
房间里寂静了半分钟之久。  
“等等，这么说……谣言都是真的吗？”Stefan小心翼翼地开口。  
Marius不加评论，只是看着Elias说：“记得我的话吗？‘万一新室友是个怪家伙，你得站出来’。”  
Elias揉了揉太阳穴，苦笑，“知道啦。谁让我还充当着他的绯闻男友的角色。”

#

也许是Dominic做了什么，也许是司令部做了什么，几天后，谣言的传播源被开除，队内又恢复了往日的风纪和规矩。  
Elias在午餐时间和Dominic谈起了这件事情。  
“开心吗？讨厌鬼被踢出去了。”  
“开心，”Dominic毫不羞愧地点头，“我不否认做过的事，但是有苍蝇嗡嗡地绕着我转，令我很不爽。”  
“换句话说，那些全部都是真的。”  
“而且其中两条是有加密等级的。”  
Elias一时语塞。他隐晦地感到了汉诺威的事情远没有Dominic的一句带过那么简单。  
Dominic说：“我们不是站在同一个视野的人。你没必要，也不可能进入我的世界。”  
Elias还没来得及反驳，有一副声音打断了他。  
“嘿，你们两个。”Monika从后面走上了，坐到Elias对面的椅子上，“介意我加入吗？”  
Dominic吃掉最后几口食物，准备撤退，“你们慢慢聊。”  
Monika给他一个感激的眼神。  
Elias抓住Dominic的手腕不让他走，然后说出让两人都倍感意外的话：“抱歉，Monika，我们要商量重要的事项。下次吧。”  
女士愣了，看向Dominic，发现他也一样惊愕。  
“好的……对不起，打扰你们了。”她惋惜地离开。

“为什么每次Monika来找我，你都迫不及待地逃开？”Elias直视他。  
Dominic说：“我应该把和你独处的机会留给她。”  
“但你从来没有问过我的想法。我在找机会同你聊天，你却只想着逃跑。你讨厌我的话可以直接告诉我。”  
“我不讨厌你。重点是，她喜欢你。”  
“对，我也喜欢她；可我也喜欢你啊。你们都是我重要的伙伴。”  
“你是不是有点迟钝——”  
Elias从衣兜里掏出一罐啤酒，塞到Dominic手里，问：“别再提她。这个够支付谈话费吗？跟我说说你的故事。”  
Dominic无奈道：“……食堂不好说话。跟我来。”

#

他们来到宿舍顶层。  
“我第一次到这里来时，Marius称那道门是永远锁着的。你是怎么搞到钥匙的？”  
Dominic掏出一串撬锁工具，说：“没有钥匙。”  
“什么？”  
他显然经验丰富，不一会儿，门“咔嚓”一声打开了。  
Elias给自己施加心理暗示：这是Dominic的正常操作，不必大惊小怪，不必大惊小怪。重要的事情得说两遍。他好像知道Stefan的色情海报是怎么丢失的了……  
门外面是开阔的天台，在这里可以目睹训练场的全景和无垠的蓝天。  
Dominic坐到边缘的护栏上，打开啤酒喝起来。  
Elias只是靠着，静候他的讲述。

“除了汉诺威，我没什么特别需要隐藏的事情。可是你当时在那里，”Dominic摊了摊手，一副失望的样子，“我无话可说了。”  
“嘿，你还没讲你在那里做什么的呢。”  
Dominic垂下手，眨了眨眼睛，说：“卧底。”  
“你直接说出来，没关系吗？”  
“有关系。不过得看对象。”Dominic笑了笑，“我可以信任你。大家都说你是最可靠的队友之一，我同意。”  
“……噢，那真是莫大的殊荣。”Elias感觉到了久违的被夸奖的害羞。他揉了揉发烫的耳朵。  
“任务执行的第二年，出了点小问题。另一个同伴被抓住了，他们狠狠地折磨了他，他供出了我。在我半死不活最绝望的时刻……你出现了。尽管和我的任务无关，但是看见GSG-9的朋友……你带来了希望。我必须说，谢谢你。”  
Elias不认为自己做了多大的事情。他轻轻拍打Dominic的手臂，“你昨天就道过谢了。”  
“再说一遍。”Dominic眼底带着笑意看向他。  
这一眼让Elias再次有了那种莫名其妙的通电感。  
他攥紧拳头，抑制住掌心的抽搐。  
这不是偶然。

#

谣言事件后，Dominic的恶作剧收敛了不少，也开始更多地信任其他队友。  
一切都往好的方向发展，Elias想。

#

“你要出去？”  
Elias看着Dominic如何绑好靴子的鞋带。他的手指长满了老茧，但是灵巧且修长。  
“Marius叫我去搭把手。”  
Elias夸张地叹气道：“又抛弃我，你这个无情的混蛋。”  
这种近似乎调情的玩笑是谣言事件的遗留物。  
Dominic皱着眉，抬头看了他一眼，“去找Weiss吧，她很乐意跟你聊天。”  
“你出轨就算了，还怂恿我也出轨？”  
“别吃醋，你的Plus One地位无可撼动。”  
他们笑着碰了碰拳，互道“回头见” 。  
一切都往好的方向发展，但是Elias有一丝被冷落的感觉。真荒谬。

#

Elias发誓他没有故意去找Monika，可她还是出现在他眼前了。  
“跑步？”她问。  
Elias点头。  
“不介意我加入你吧？”  
“当然，我很欢迎。”  
他们一边慢跑一边闲聊。  
“你经常和Brunsmeier一起。”  
“他是个很好的家伙。”  
“那些大蜘蛛是挺好的。”Monika咬牙切齿。  
还有色情海报，Elias腹诽。


	11. 高压警告

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德国人会调情吗？我不知道。

#

从妈妈打来的电话中得知Julia车祸身亡的消息后，Elias头脑变得空白。他一时间难以接受。  
乌云密布的夜晚，他独自来到天台，推开门——Dominic又忘记锁上了——在护栏上坐下、他捂着脸，为他的前女友兼好朋友的逝去默哀。  
这次，他也没能立马哭出泪来。

#

“你占了我的专座，男孩。”Dominic的声音毫无起伏，突然从身后传来，把Elias吓了一跳。  
“我很抱歉。”他准备起身，却被按了回去。  
Dominic坐到他的旁边，“没事，这里可以坐两个人。”  
Elias感激地露出一个难看的笑容。万一被赶走，他估计找不到第二个比这里舒服安静的地方了。  
“发生了不好的事情？”  
“你怎么注意到的？”  
“笑容是否发自真心，稍微敏感一点的人很容易就能发现——尤其是当经历过很长一段非得天天看别人微表情过活的日子。”  
Dominic递给他一罐啤酒。这时Elias才注意到他带了两罐，似乎猜到他在这里。这个地方难道注定是喝酒的场所？  
“说说看？很多人夸我是个很棒的聆听者。”  
“那一定不是这里的人。”Elias接过啤酒。  
“是啊……”Dominic喝了几口，感叹道：“不敢相信，四年足以改变一切。”  
Elias是为数不多深谙他的卧底经历的人。实际接触起来，Dominic没有像别人说得那么不堪，甚至是一个可靠的朋友。  
他不知道该如何安慰Dominic，因为他看上去并不悲伤，仅仅在陈述事实。Elias仿佛能透过云淡风轻的表面，看穿他内心的孤独和底下的紊流。  
他顿时想拥抱他。也可能只是Elias自己想要一个拥抱。  
“发生什么了？看你一个晚上神不守舍的。”Dominic推推他的手臂。  
Elias拉开罐子的拉环。

一切都从科索沃开始，所以他的讲述也是从那里开始。  
他说了很多零星的东西，记忆的碎片，没有经过太多的逻辑整合。  
“……我告诉自己，至少做一个警察，射杀的家伙只有危险的恐怖分子，而不会是爱国的纯良人民。”Elias叹息。  
从快速反应部队转入反恐部队，“这一切看上去有点疯狂，我只希望我没有做错选择。如果我没有离开那里……我也搞不懂我会活出什么样子。”他轻声说。  
接着，“我又加入了印度编组。我们分手了。如果……”  
可是，人生没有如果。  
“她是个怎么样的人？”Dominic问。  
Elias微笑着仰望星空，回忆道：“Julia……一个雷厉风行的女强人，很有主见，是领导类型的人。她也喜欢阅读，思考哲理，导致我们经常意见相左，引发争论。她也有温柔的一面，喜欢猫。她养了很多猫咪，我过去常常去她家，很大程度上是为了看它们……”  
“听你这么说，她是一个好女人。”  
“她是的。”  
“你也是好人。”  
“你怎么得出来的结论？”  
Dominic瞅了他一眼便移开视线，说：“能数出前任许多优点的人，往往心地比较善良。”  
“噢，谢了。我不想显得自己找伴侣的眼界很差。”Elias找回了一点开玩笑的心情。  
“现在哭不出来也不是什么大问题。”  
Elias心下一惊，看进对方平静似水的双眸。直觉告诉他，Dominic能理解这种悲痛但无法落泪的矛盾心理。  
其实他并不是真的需要安慰，只是想有个人诉说，理解他……不像灵魂伴侣那么虚无缥缈、一个能给出反应的真实的人。  
他很久没有想过灵魂伴侣的事情了。可能是从发现Dominic是他的同类的那天起，他脑海中关于灵魂伴侣的图景全部粉碎了。甚至偶尔他会觉得，他的灵魂伴侣是Dominic也不算太坏……

“别说那么宽容我的话，我真的会爱上你的。”Elias半真半假地说。  
“我不介意的。”  
Dominic左手默默握住他的右手，手指缓缓深入他的指缝，手心相贴，紧紧扣住。  
一股难以捉摸的冰凉汲取着Elias手中的温度，他从里面感受到空虚和绝望。  
Elias左手狠狠握拳，右手却不敢动弹。  
太熟悉了。这些是曾经统治他的内心的负面情绪。现在它们仍然束缚着Dominic。  
“不……说真的，Dominic，别调戏我。”  
他抵抗的毅力快消耗殆尽了。他第一次对一个人充满欲望，而这个人是他的朋友，他的同事，但他搞不懂对方的态度。Dominic是否也对他有好感？  
“你没有感觉吗？”  
Elias不确定地反问：“我可以直说吗？”  
Dominic颔首。  
“我在说服自己承认‘我正在爱上你’的事实。”  
他需要一个合理的理由，而不是“我觉得你是我一直苦苦寻找的灵魂伴侣”这种像奇幻片的没品对白的荒诞梦话。  
Dominic握紧他的手，问：“你成功了吗？”  
现在他有理由了——Dominic也对他有感觉。于是Elias不再有所顾忌，与他十指相扣。  
“是啊。”  
他们相视微笑。

#

交心的谈话没有令他们的感情发生巨大的转变。日子还是如此。只是他们之间的调情频率直线上升，到了Stefan难以忍受、Marius困惑不已的程度。  
但是Elias和Dominic都心照不宣地维持着这种糟糕的小游戏——他们都不是特别擅长调情。  
有的是机会让我训练……熟能生巧，不是吗？Elias心想。


	12. 黑色幽默

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是曾经在Lofter发过《黑色幽默》的闪闪视角版本。

#

Stefan死了。  
Elias捧着战友的军牌，沉痛得几近窒息。  
他没能保护他。他厌恶无能的自己。这种厌恶像一把钝剑，戳在他的心脏上，一寸一寸往下扎。  
“这是我的错。”  
Marius把手搭在他的肩膀上，说：“不要责怪自己。是那些狗日的恐怖分子杀了他。”  
“你的腿？”  
“小伤而已。”  
Marius搂着他的肩膀，说：“相信我，Elias，那不是你的错。等Dominic知道了，他也一定会骂你。”  
Dominic头部受了重伤，仍在昏迷中，据说凌晨就能醒过来。  
“我也没能保护他。”提起Dominic只让Elias更加自责。  
Marius叹了一口气，“老天，别再一个人承受了，好不好？我们都有幸存者愧疚。再说，你总是第一个冲上去提供支援和保护的，把团队的安全放在第一位——你是有多无私才能做到这样？”  
“不，Marius，不是这样的，”Elias捂住脸，眼睛酸涩，“我很自私。我只是想要保护大家……那是我的利益追求。说到底，我也是趋利避害的人。”

#

Dominic上午已经完全清醒，但是医生做了一系列的检查才允许他离开，直到晚上，他的脑袋上缠着厚厚的绷带，回到了宿舍。  
他在厕所站了好久，打量着镜子。  
他问他们：“我看起来像不像一个喝得烂醉倒在酒吧外面的沥青地上、第二天醒来发现自己的头被玻璃瓶砸爆了的失业流浪者？”  
Elias的心思根本不在体育周刊上，随手丢开，他叹息说：“随它去吧，伙计。现在都快12点了。”  
Marius提醒他：“Dominic，医生警告过，不要老是摸它。”  
“我知道。”Dominic漫不经心地应了。  
“关灯了。”Elias喊道。  
“好的。”  
“关吧。”  
四人房间里只剩下三个人的呼吸声。  
四人房间里只住了三个人，只不过，其中一个人被替换掉了。  
仿佛回到了原点，他们根本一步都没有前进。

#

快要睡着的Elias听见了轻微的响动，警惕起来，发现是Dominic偷偷摸到他床边摇醒他，顿时松了一口气。  
“……发生什么了？”  
“不是紧急的事情。只是想问，你要不要……”Dominic欲言又止。  
Elias轻笑，揉了揉眼睛，“你说啊，我在听。”  
“你要不要起来和我一起看月亮？”  
逆着月光，他看不清对方的脸，只有一双生动的眼睛在黑暗中闪烁着。还有滑稽的白纱布。  
“你是睡不着还是怎么了？”  
“……可能是今晚太安静了。”  
和Elias一样，Dominic是下铺的受害者，而且有过之而无不及：因为睡在Dominic上铺的Stefan很烦人，睡觉的时候会频繁地翻身，弄得床板咿呀作响。  
然而他们永远不会再听到他制造出来的噪声了。  
“那就跟我一起睡吧，”Elias挪出一些位置，拍了拍床铺，“上来。”  
Dominic明显迟疑了。  
宿舍的单人床不算太宽，在理智上，为了他们的舒适考虑，Elias不应该发出邀请；在情感上，他急需某个人鼓励他，好让他走出内疚的泥潭，而且——他妈的，他做梦都想和Dominic更进一步，而不只是纯情地牵手，哪怕时机不妥当。  
然而Dominic很快带上枕头，爬了上床。  
Elias吸了一口气，心脏砰砰乱跳。  
“我开始好奇明天早晨Marius见到我们睡在一起后的表情。”Dominic压着声音。  
Elias分给他一半的被子，说：“不可能，他是起得最晚的一个。”  
Dominic愣了愣，然后扯过被子。  
好极了，Elias心里窃喜，我们睡过了——同一张床，同一张被子。  
“万一他明天起得最早？”  
“你再不闭嘴，我看他现在就要被你吵醒了。”Elias拉着他的睡衣，希望他们再贴近一点，嘴上却说着和内心不符的一套措辞：“我担心你会掉下去。”  
“但，该死，那太近了——！”Dominic咬着牙关说。  
Elias也心知肚明，但正是他在尽力促成这段亲密距离。为了掩饰，他揶揄道：“你还懂得害羞？凌晨一点跑到我的床上，”他伸出一根手指，指向上铺，“还专门要瞒着Marius。”  
“别告诉他。”  
“可以啊，前提是你答应我，不向他告状：上次我眼睁睁见证了你往他的咖啡里加盐。”  
“就这么小的事情？”  
“但是他把我当成了‘反Bandit联盟’里的一员了！我根本没有机会向他解释我的立场！如果他知道了我纵容你的恶行，他会认为我是叛徒的！”  
Dominic捂着嘴巴憋笑。  
“协议达成了。”他答应了。  
“那么，晚安。”Elias说完，率先闭上了眼睛。他怕再看见Dominic躺在他身边，他会忍不住做些别的，那么他们就真的不用睡觉了。  
“晚安。” 

Elias悄悄往Dominic的方向挪动，等他睡着了，或许他还可以抱着他？  
谁知，他们的额头撞到一起。  
“啊！”  
“呃！”  
好尴尬！Elias在心里咆哮。  
“你醒着的，对吧？”Dominic问他。  
Elias决定装睡。  
“你……”  
Dominic使坏地拉长尾音。  
Elias绷着嘴角，忍住不笑。  
过了半分钟……他忍不住了！  
“饶了我吧！你快点说！”  
“你愿意亲我吗？”  
Elias懵了一阵，意识到Dominic在要求什么后，唏嘘自己总算是求仁得仁了。他伸出手，扶着Dominic的后脑勺，同时避免触碰到他的伤口。  
“乐意至极。”  
他轻轻在Dominic的额头上留下一记迟到的晚安吻。  
“快睡。”  
Dominic的手仍在被子下摸索。Elias握住他的手。他捕捉到Dominic屏住呼吸的细微气声，随即他完成了这个十指紧扣。  
“你不会袭击我的，对吧？”  
Dominic诚恳地说：“我保证不会。”

#

第二天早上，Marius不出意料是起得最晚的一个。  
“Elias，你为什么要在脖子上贴一块超大的创可贴？我以为这个尺寸通常是贴在膝盖上的。”Marius他揉了揉眼睛，像要确认自己没看错似的，又伸出手指戳了戳，让Elias在尴尬的基础上更加窘迫。  
“因为这样很酷。”Elias心虚地快步走开。  
他绝对不会告诉任何人创可贴下面是Dominic昨天晚上违背承诺、把他摁在床上纵欲的吻痕。尤其是睡在他们上面但是对下铺床位的动静毫无知觉的Marius。

#

经历过前女友和战友的死亡，他和Dominic还心情颇好地围着彼此跳舞……简直就是一部黑色幽默的小说，剧情荒诞不经，但病态得让人上瘾。


	13. 生而为一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有NC-17的傻甜白。

#

最近勉强能让Elias高兴起来的事，大概只有姐姐Monika怀上第二胎宝宝的好消息了。  
他花了好长时间在网上搜索婴儿用品，搞得Marius以为他要当爸爸了。  
在Dominic的恶意误导下，Marius相信了他的鬼话，惊诧道：“什么？Monika怀孕了？”  
他想到的是Weiss女士，然后不自觉地把Elias的亚马逊购物车里的东西和假新闻联系在一起。  
于是某天训练后，Marius找到Monika——他们是BPOL的同事，也是好朋友——问她：“只有我蒙在鼓里？你什么时候和Elias在一起的？”  
Monika翻了个白眼，指着旁边的Dominic说：“他和这个混蛋在一起了。我被甩啦！”  
“这是怎么回事？”Marius看向Dominic，质问道。  
Dominic摊了摊手，“我又没说错，Monika Kötz女士怀孕了，第二胎，是个女孩。Elias很期待她的出生——”  
天知道Monika联想到什么——总之，她脸上红了一片，困窘不已。  
“——他想要一个外甥女。”Dominic哂笑道。

#

“Marius和Monika向我投诉了……”Elias叹气，“为什么你要开那种性质恶劣的玩笑？”  
“那很好玩。”Dominic窃笑，咬着他的小熊软糖。  
Elias无话可说。  
“说真的，你想当爸爸吗？”Dominic突然问。  
Elias笑道：“你生还是我生？”  
Dominic遗憾地摇头，“恐怕我们都生不出来。”  
“那就去他妈的。”  
Dominic翘起手，不再说话。  
看着他身上搭着自己的白色连帽外套，Elias心中产生了一种奇怪的满足感。  
昨天Dominic跟他说：“我感觉你的衣服很舒服。所以它是我的了。”  
……应付这个大小孩已经有够受的了，Elias腹诽。

#

Elias严肃地提出，“我们得谈谈。”   
Dominic一头雾水，但是跟着他来到天台。  
Elias请他坐到自己身边。他有些紧张，但努力隐藏起来了。  
“我想讲一个荒唐的故事。很小的时候，我听过一个版本，但是直到遇上你那一年，我才得知了它的真正出处。”  
Dominic坐过来，和他肩抵着肩。  
Elias摊开自己的手掌，露出手心里和对方的酷似的伤口，慢慢说：“从前的世界上，人们都长成一个球似的，有着四只手，四只脚，两个头……总而言之，他们看起来就像两个现代人的合体。”  
他听见了Dominic的嬉笑声。  
“因此，从前的人具备了两个人的优势，他们无所不能，骄傲自大，还企图颠覆诸神的权威。”  
Dominic也像他一样，低头看着彼此的伤疤。  
两人相处时，他往往很少说话。  
“诸神不能容忍人类的无礼，但也不能失去他们奉上的祭品，于是宙斯想出了一个馊主意，把人劈成两半，让他们活着，力量却遭到了削弱。”  
“所以说，从很久开始，人与人就彼此相爱，即便被分开了，也渴望着合二为一。”  
Elias用右手握住Dominic的左手，悄声说：“重新遇见你之后，我就一直在想：这对非常相似的伤痕，是不是我们从前被迫分开的证据？”   
说完，Elias不大好意思地笑了笑，“虽然我完全不能想象我们长成一个圆团的样子……”  
说到这个份上，要是Dominic仍然不明白他的深意，他是绝对不会相信的。  
“我爱你。”他告诉他。  
然后他得到了一个小声的回应：“你的勇气让我羡慕。可惜我没有自信。我不值得。”  
“我有很多，分你一半之后也绰绰有余。”  
Elias捧着Dominic的脸颊，急迫地吻上他的嘴唇。  
他等这一刻等了一辈子。  
Dominic抓紧了他的手。他感觉这是正确的，这就是他苦苦等候的爱情。膨胀的圆满感让他血液沸腾。  
他们必须融为一体，才能医好被截开的伤痛。

#

在露天场所亲热，对Elias而言绝对是人生中的初体验之一。  
听，他的心跳得多快。他动情了，完全沉浸在唇齿交融之间，像一个20岁出头的小伙子一样，和恋人享受他们的发情，深深陷于情爱之中，难以自拔。  
看见Dominic穿着他的衣服，这种感觉很微妙。亲手脱下那件衣服则意味着一些别的东西。  
前者是Dominic暗示所有人他是Elias的；后者是Dominic明示Elias他是他的。  
拉开连帽衫的拉链，Dominic在里面还穿着自己的黑色无袖汗衫，黑白的极端对比构成的强烈视觉冲击让Elias情不自禁吻上他的颈侧。  
Dominic忍不住闷哼，并且顺从地侧过头，腾出更多的空间提供给他来加深这个吻。  
“你准备好了吗？我要向你报复之前的吻痕了。”  
“闭嘴，快操我。”  
“让我闭嘴？你确定？不要口活？”  
“要！……该死，你居然是会讲下流话的人，我小瞧你了。”

#

Elias头痛欲裂。  
他真的疯了……在天台做爱，然后回到宿舍，一起洗澡，却各睡各的。  
他怎么不爬上Dominic的床？或者把Dominic拐上他的床？  
疯了……绝对疯了……

他昏昏沉沉地坐起来，抹了把脸。  
然后发现触感不对劲。  
他翻开手心一开，惊讶地发现那对熟悉的疤痕消失了，取而代之的是清晰可见的手纹，陌生得很。  
他忍不住冲过去看Dominic的手。  
情况一样，Dominic的伤痕也消失了。  
“操……你搞什么鬼？”  
“醒醒！快看！”  
Dominic眯着眼，呆呆地看了会儿Elias的手，然后完全睁开眼睛，也赶紧查看自己的手。  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“看这里。”Elias指着他的右手的生命线，沿着这条纹路，附着一道细长的不明显的疤痕。  
“我们是……”Dominic欲言又止地看着Elias。  
“……灵魂伴侣？”Elias不确定但是激动地接上。  
他们沉默了。  
最后，Elias扑倒Dominic，他们一起躺在床上，他说：“见鬼去吧，不管是不是灵魂伴侣，我爱你。”  
Dominic也笑了笑，“我也爱你。”

#

Dominic的肩膀上留下了一个牙齿印，是Elias在高潮时使劲啃咬造成的。  
“你真狂野。可能是我睡过的人里咬肌最发育的。”Dominic抚摸着那个牙印，调戏道。  
Elias搂着他的腰，害羞得将脸埋到他的肩窝上。  
“怎么了？”  
“……我终于拥有你了。”Elias紧紧地抱住他。  
Dominic拍拍他的脑袋，“你从出生开始就拥有我了。”  
“你终于相信了吗？”  
“是啊……我们是灵魂伴侣。我们生而为一。不必再怀疑了。”


	14. 过去、将来

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结尾。

#

“Marius，等Dominic回来，告诉他到‘老地方’找我。”  
“好啊。顺便一问，老地方是哪里？”  
“那是我们之间的秘密。收起你的好奇心。”  
“你变得好小气，Elias。”

#

Elias听到生锈的门轴发出的刺耳声音，回头一看，不出他意料，来者只有Dominic一个人。要是Marius胆敢跟着来，他就将他扔下去。  
“嘿，你来啦。”  
“有什么事吗？”他来到他身边。  
他们并肩坐着，像从前无数个夜晚那样；下面是基地的训练场，远处是跑道和停机坪。这个时间点是中午休整时间，但Elias毫无午睡之意，他也知道Dominic从不午睡（除非他前一天通宵了），所以他想利用这段时间跟他谈谈自己的梦。  
是梦境，也是梦想。  
“你有想过将来吗？”Elias问他。  
Dominic很认真地思索——至少表情上看来如此——说：“长远的打算，老实说，没有。但是我有想过明天。明天我想吃可乐味的棒棒糖。”  
Elias因为他的最后一句话而笑出了声，“给我带一根，我要香橙味的。”  
“好啊。所以？这次你又在天马行空想什么？”  
Elias看了看他的褐色眼睛，然后把目光拉到远处，望向天空消失的尽头。  
“昨天晚上，我做了一个梦。”  
“你吗？真罕见。行吧，告诉我。”Dominic翘起手。  
“一个可怕的梦。我梦见你在我面前死去。它令我毛骨悚然。我醒过来时，满头的冷汗。……可怕，绝对可怕。”Elias绞着他的十指，维持脸上的轻松，完全没有注意到自己的话重复了两遍。  
“我要怎样生活下去？在经历了这么多、见证了这么多之后，在失去了那么多亲朋好友之后，再加上你……”  
“你肯定会说‘没有谁会由于失去谁而活不下去，连滚带爬，总有办法’。与我而言，不是这样的。我一直都被你支撑着。所以我不会，也不能停止哀悼，我会设法和我的悲伤一块儿活下去，但不可能做到一切如常。一切都不会相同，包括我。”  
Elias很少展现脆弱，不过有些时候，他必须承认他的弱点和不足，才能变得更强大。  
以前的话，他只能依靠自己，苦思冥想出差强人意的解决办法。现在，他已经不是孤独一人了，他寄希望于Dominic能给他一个答案。  
然而他的爱人什么也不说，和他一起凝望着天空，似乎没有听到他的话。  
“我从来没有这么害怕过。科索沃，那确实令人害怕；在那之后？无论哪里的战场，我都告诉自己，往前准没错。不带任何负担，轻装上阵。哪怕我死了，我的家人感到难过——也只是一点点，他们知道我的荣耀和成就。从来没有那么一个人，让我提心吊胆……我不敢想象你死去的将来。这和我的梦想刚好相反。”  
Dominic握住他的手，偏低的体温包裹着Elias发冷的手，彼此都渐渐温热起来。  
Elias心领神会，与他十指相扣。  
“狠狠胖揍你的梦魇，我们会没事的。我也期待着——”  
Dominic抵着Elias的肩膀，凑上去夺走他的唇瓣，低声补充道：“——和你一起迈向将来。”  
一吻方休。  
Elias问：“那会是怎么样的？”  
“你要我马上想象吗？”  
“是啊。快点。”Elias笑道。  
Dominic闭上眼睛，片刻后睁眼望向东北方，说：“两层的房子，种满草的入户花园，活泼的大型犬，早上的咖啡香，吵吵闹闹的流行音乐，还有我们两个。”  
“我喜欢。来着手实现它吧。顺便一提，我要养猫。”  
“猫倒是没问题……但是，现在开始？”  
“肯定。还等什么？”  
“我以为你会需要一点时间沉淀、慎重考虑。”  
“在过去的30年里，我脑子里演绎了无数种可能，但没有一种让我如此期待。我真的喜欢你的想法。还有，我爱你。”

Dominic没有像平常一样说“我也爱你”。  
“你怎么了？”Elias皱眉。  
Dominic清了清嗓子，从裤兜里掏出两枚铂金戒指。  
Elias愣住了。他是有备而来的？  
“这是求婚吗？”  
“是啊。你愿意接受吗？”  
“……妈的。等等，我……啊。”他说着说着，眼泪突然流了下来。  
匆匆忙忙地擦掉眼泪，他接着道：“我认为你会等着我向你求婚。”  
Dominic把戒指放到他手心里，“喏，给你。向我求婚吧。”  
Elias推了推他，“这也太奇怪了吧！”  
“快点。”Dominic催促道。  
“咳，那么我说了。……你愿意和我结婚、成为我的家人吗？”  
“当然。我愿意。”

#

Marius来到机场，只看见了Monika一个人，正靠着行李箱的拉杆朝他挥手。  
他说：“Monika！看见你真是太好了！——怎么只有我们两个？不是说有四个人吗？”  
“嗨！Marius。我也不知道，”她耸了耸肩，“还有五分钟才到集合时间，他们应该不会迟到的。”  
“我知道其中一个是Elias。”Marius兴奋地说。  
Monika也很开心，至少是一个靠谱的队友，不是吗？噢，她不否认Marius也很靠谱……  
“还有一个呢？”  
“老大说：‘猜猜看。’”  
“我有不好的预感。”Monika苦笑。

一分钟后，剩余两位特勤干员到达了。  
“果然是你……”Monika眯起眼，上下打量Dominic。他穿着的衣服很熟悉……这不是Elias的吗？  
“完了，你和Marius凑一块儿，肯定会做出蠢事，把我们的脸都丢光的。”  
“只有蠢蛋才会做丢人的傻事。”Dominic翻了个白眼。  
“你说谁是蠢蛋？！”Marius气得跳脚。  
“自己对号入座吧。”Dominic冷笑。  
Marius几乎想扑上去掐他，但被Elias苦苦劝说拦了下来。

#

他们上午抵达赫里福基地，托运的东西下午也送到了。  
Dominic只花了20多分钟就把个人房间收拾好了，之后他溜到隔壁——那是Elias的房间。  
“你还没完吗？”Dominic靠在门框上，看他忙上忙下，但不出手帮忙。  
Elias叹了一口气，“那不是很明显吗？”  
他也不知道为什么需要花这么长时间……他像洁癖发作一样，非要每样东西都清洁一遍。  
Dominic的私人物品一向很少，体会不了这种痛。  
“我本来想约你去逛逛的，”Dominic顿了顿，说：“但你似乎还要花上一些时间，所以我想——”  
Elias垂下手，扭过头，直勾勾地盯着他的双眼。  
Dominic对这种暗示很没辙。  
“好吧，我帮你的忙。”他撸起袖子，走进房间里，从Elias手里抽走灰扑扑的抹布，询问道：“还有哪里需要清理的？”  
Elias笑逐颜开，指了指卫生间。  
Dominic的脸变得很难看。

#

为了补偿他被自己讹去洗厕所，Elias答应空出明天，和Dominic两个人到城里走走。棒，是约会！  
他们走到训练场附近的一处树荫下，坐下休息。  
Elias打了个哈欠。  
在Dominic询问之前，他主动解释：“昨天晚上睡得不太好。”  
“你是小孩子吗？出远门之前兴奋得失眠。”Dominic嘲笑他。  
“我只是，有点紧张。”Elias已经能做到忽视他刻意的冷嘲热讽，跟他平和地进行对话了。  
Dominic从衣服口袋里抽出手，揽过Elias的脑袋，往自己的肩膀靠，小声说：“你是被选中的，他们都认可你的能力，放松一点。我也在这里。”  
“你说得对。”Elias心安理得地挨着他，闭上眼睛，“让我眯一会儿。”  
“好吧。”Dominic不困，他静静地呆在那里，牵着Elias的手，感受他们之间奇妙的灵魂波动。

和Dominic在一起感觉非常好；尽管大部分人都不同意Elias的看法。  
在他们还不认识对方的时候，Dominic已经是他的精神支柱了。或许于Dominic而言也是一样。  
无论相信与否，命运最终将他们指向了对方。


	15. 视野

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真·结局。

#

Elias撑着护栏，享受傍晚迎面吹来的海风。甲板上还有几个乘客和他一样，着迷于吹风并且发呆。

#

“先生，您是第一次到印度旅游吗？”  
Elias回头，年轻的女孩走到他身边。她有一张精致的东欧面孔，穿着白色的连衣裙，头戴遮阳帽，棕色的长发在风中飘摇。她就住在Elias的套房的隔壁，他们有过几次交流。  
“是，也不是。”Elias说，“我将第二次踏上南亚次大陆，但这是我第一次到这儿旅游。以前的我只知道工作、工作、工作。”  
“我第一次到这么远的地方旅行。”女孩优雅又礼貌，跟他攀谈起来。  
在对话中，Elias得知她到印度是为了看望在此从事研究的男朋友。  
他评价道：“是个体验异域风情的好去处，却不算是特别浪漫的地方。”  
还顺带提供了几个实用的小贴士。  
然后他们都沉默地看着远处开始显现的海岸线。  
“总是和您一起的先生，我记得他早餐时身体不舒服，请问他还好吗？”她问。  
想到Dominic，他不由自主露出微笑，说：“谢谢您的关心。只是轻微的头晕和头痛，现在没事了。他去找吃的了。”  
女孩的目光移向波光粼粼的海面，露出羡慕的神色，说：“您们关系真好。当我说：‘我要去印度’时，我的朋友们没有一个人愿意和我一块儿登上这艘邮轮。”  
Elias了然。这是孤独。但是安慰的话是多余的，印度有一股魔力，他相信，她也能在那片喧闹、充满生机的土地上找到心中独特的宁静。  
“我们不止是朋友；我们是伴侣，在这个一点都不浪漫的地方度蜜月。”Elias朝她眨眼。  
女孩惊讶的表情没有维持很久，一会儿后，她又重新得体地微笑，“确实让人羡慕，我没有说错。”

他们又说了一些关于印度的趣闻。  
突然，女孩往他的肩后瞄了一眼，说：“他来找您了。”  
Elias转过身，只见Dominic手里拿着零食和啤酒，朝他们走来。他迎上去抱了抱Dominic，不出意料，他翻了个白眼，小声说：“她在看着。”  
Elias并不在意，接过零食后问女孩：“士力架，吃吗？”  
“你是认真的吗？给年轻女士高热量的零食？”Dominic斜眼看他。  
女孩捂嘴笑起来，婉拒了会让她发胖的诱惑，走之前对他们说：“祝您们新婚快乐。”

#

Dominic打开啤酒，灌了一口，看着Elias说：“和小女生聊天很开心？”  
“比不上和你在一起开心。”Elias搂过他的肩膀，亲了亲脸颊。  
Dominic摆摆手；这是略微害羞的动作。  
“你还没告诉我，为什么突然要旅游？又是巴尔干，又是印度。”  
Elias深呼吸，然后坦白道：“你曾经说过，我们看世界的视野不一样，你对我们的感情没有太多自信。”  
Dominic沉默了。  
Elias猜，Dominic到现在都不能毫无保留地投入，总是如履薄冰，筑起高墙保护自己。他不会强迫他立马拆掉这堵墙。他就守在墙外，静候墙轰然倒塌的那一天的到来。  
他们默契地四目对视。  
“我一直都在努力从你的角度去看世界——你的世界。但是你鲜少深究我的事情、我的世界。别误会，我没有生你的气。我只是想给你一个机会，从我的视野去看世界。”  
他抱着Dominic，把头埋在他的肩膀上，叹气道：“从科索沃开始，我一直在彷徨。在印度，我找到了内心。而那一路上，我们都没有在彼此身边。这趟旅程，算是弥补遗憾。”  
他感觉到Dominic也同样紧紧地抱着他。  
“你给了我信心。只要你在，我就能走下去。”他听见他说。


	16. 违规操作

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 零散的婚后生活小段子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好歹也是婚后，给一点点NC-17。

#（Dominic视角）

Dominic在走廊前方看见Elias和Gilles一边走路一边说话，撇下同行的Erik，悄声跑上去拍了拍他的未婚夫——他很喜欢这个词语了——的肩膀，成功把两人都吓了一跳、肩膀都绷紧了。  
“嗨，帅哥。”他奸笑着跟Elias打招呼，然后转过头对另一位同事说：“你也好啊，Montagne。”  
Elias叹气，说：“操，你吓死我了，Dominic。”  
“还有我。”Gilles吓到瞪大了眼睛。  
Dominic嬉皮笑脸道：“那还真是对不起了。”  
“找我有事吗？”Elias问。  
Dominic无辜地眨了眨眼，摇头，“没事。吓唬你而已。Montagne不是我的目标。”  
跟上来的Erik说：“Bandit，你真是个混蛋，无聊的混蛋。”  
“我不否认，Maverick。”说罢，Dominic瞅了瞅Elias。  
Elias摊手，无奈地说：“你是想听我说这句吗？‘但你依然是我最爱的混蛋。’”  
“嘿，你们听见了吗？”Dominic露出满意的微笑，“这是Elias能说出口的最浪漫的情话了。”  
Gilles和Erik同时翻了白眼。

#

Elias早就看穿Dominic的神态，等他们独处时，对他说：“有事你直接说啊。”  
“想问，你会不会讨厌我对别人炫耀我们的关系。”Dominic像在讨好或者试探那样碰碰Elias的手。  
“不太适应。只要不是在工作时胡闹——如果你喜欢的话，我没意见。”Elias笑着握紧他的手，“别害怕，我不会甩开你的，无论什么时候你都可以伸向我。”  
Dominic若有所思地跟他十指紧扣，然后低声说：“以后可以收敛一些了。我觉得我的主权已经无可撼动了。”

#

这两位来自德国的特勤干员穿着不明显的情侣装便服，出现在六号的办公室里。  
“你找我们吗，六号？”  
“请坐吧。还有，叫我Harry就好。”那位前任心理顾问笑眯眯地看着他们靠近，并戴上了眼镜。  
“有事快说。”Dominic毫不客气地拉开凳子坐下，翘起手，不情愿的态度写满了整张脸。  
Harry挑起眉毛，扬了扬手上的纸张，说：“好的。我刚刚看到了你们递交的更新个人信息的申请。”  
Elias凑近一点看了看，然后抬起头盯着他说：“这是我们两周前递交上去的。”  
“咳，抱歉。所以，我想知道……”Harry收起笑容，严肃地问：“你们是认真的？Kötz先生，Brunsmeier先生？”  
“当然。你是拿婚姻做玩具的人吗，Pandey先生？”Dominic蹙眉，右手食指有节奏地点击左胳膊。  
“别这么说。”Elias拉着他的伴侣；电兵不快地撇过头。  
Elias重新把话题拉回来。“我们俩在一起，会有问题吗？不过我们必须澄清两点。首先，我们在一起很久了，远在我们来到这里之前；其次，我们能处理好私人生活和工作。”   
“再者，这是私事，我们的婚姻容不下别人指手画脚。”Dominic语气不善地补充。  
“Dom……”Elias无奈地劝说。Dominic太敏感了，这里没有任何人要拆散他们，但他还是一副恶龙要护着自己的宝藏的架势。  
Harry重新微笑起来，点点头道：“我明白了。没有任何关系，你们可以继续保持。我只是询问一下罢了。”  
“再见。”Dominic站起来，气冲冲地离开了。  
Elias尴尬地看了看丈夫的背影，再回头看了看上司，说：“抱歉，他没有恶意的，可能有点紧张。”  
“和Bandit在一起似乎永远不会无聊——”Harry没有丝毫恼怒的脸色，反而很开心，说：“恭喜你们。”  
“谢谢你，Harry。”Elias朝他笑了笑，离开了他的办公室。  
Dominic就在门外等着他。

#

出乎Elias的意料，Dominic也有相当感性、喜欢联系的一面。

完成登记的两周后，他还能停留在新婚的甜蜜心理状态中，不愿意摘下婚戒，于是他非常不专业地戴着它在左手无名指上，投身到今天的反恐演习中。  
Elias不太赞同，劝他放弃道：“这是违规操作。”  
他把戒指戴在项链上，他的狗牌则绑到鞋带下面，并用硅胶套包裹着以免反光。  
Dominic戴上手套，满不在乎地说：“没人会注意到的。”

#

三个小时后，Elias后背靠着他的储物柜，手臂遮挡灯管发出的刺眼光线，思考这一切是怎么发生的——等其他人离开后，Dominic反锁了准备室的门，跪在地上给他口交。  
他对他说：“你换衣服的样子真是辣得要命。我想对你做点什么。”

在外人看来，Dominic总是冷漠、疏离。但是现在，他和Elias近在咫尺。  
他的唇舌，他的触摸，带着难以抗拒的滚烫，Elias几乎要在这股高温下融化。  
Dominic的左手轻握着半硬的阴茎，上下撸动——无名指上的铂金戒指的冰凉感让Elias不禁骂出脏话——他舔掉溢出的前液，然后小心翼翼张嘴含住前端。  
Elias发出一声叹息。温热的口腔柔柔地包裹着他，不久便会引领他进进入美妙的天堂。  
他伸出手抚摸Dominic的短发，一路往下摩挲他的后脑，最终停在脖子上。手下的热度昭示着Dominic的投入程度——他的皮肤在兴奋时升温发热，染上一片诱人的粉红。  
吸吮的水声和Dominic无意识的闷哼在空旷的房间里放大数倍般回响着。  
……难怪人们总是说新婚者在亲热这回事上，永远不懂知足，总是容易饥渴。  
他们等会儿还得找个地方解决另一个人的勃起。那个地方会是Dominic的床上。  
Elias只希望没有人注意到他们还留在这里，秘密地进行另一项违规操作。  
这次，他是共犯，且甘之如饴。


End file.
